Master Cyclonis' Revenge
by Lace Agate
Summary: Sequel to Mission: Save Aerrow. Aerrow has escaped Master Cyclonis' clutches and now she thirsts for revenge. What will happen to the Storm Hawks? Plz R&R.
1. Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own the Storm Hawks; if I was I wouldn't be sitting here and writing this sentence.

This is my sequel to Mission: Save Aerrow. I didn't think one story would be enough, but I didn't want the story to have like one hundred chapters and based on the same title. Please read and hopefully you'll enjoy! I am sorry for the delay- I have been really busy lately.

* * *

Recovery

A teenaged girl lay still on a hospital bed. Her long black hair flowed down to her neck and her complexion was pale. She looked peaceful, but if anyone was inside her head they would think differently. Monitors by her bedside beeped steadily and IV's were feeding her veins with painkillers.

Dark Ace was sitting in a chair by her side. He would never leave her and he would make sure his queen would make it out alive. Once in awhile she would murmur something incoherent and her heart race would speed up. If she died Dark Ace vowed that he would kill every last one of the living Storm Hawks.

He wondered when she would wake up from her coma. It had been two stressful weeks and the doctor had become more hesitant on giving him updates on her condition. He sighed and gazed at the pale face. Master Cyclonis just had to live. What would he be able to do without her?

Dark Ace stood to go to the cafeteria. He hadn't eaten for days and he was becoming starved. Ravess had even commented on him losing some weight. Something in the back of his mind was nagging him. It was telling him she wouldn't make it, but he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She could hear heart monitors beeping and she wondered who had been injured. Master Cyclonis' eyes flickered open and her vision was blurred for a few seconds. _Where am I?_ She asked herself. _What happened?_

Then the memories flooded back to her. Anger surged through her fragile veins. She told herself that he would certainly pay and she meant it. No more being nice. Her thoughts were interrupted by a person entering the room. It was Dark Ace. His eyes were puffy and swollen with lack of sleep.

He looked towards her and for a moment his body froze, he was surprised. _Why is he surprised? Was I that close to death? _She thought sullenly. _Well, I haven't died._

She could see wetness forming at his eyes. Master Cyclonis frowned. Why was he showing emotion? Never in his years of service has she ever seen a speck of emotion. Once in awhile she would wish that he had some kind of heart, but then again she couldn't show her heart.

She had made herself look cold and merciless, but inside she was just a normal girl. Master Cyclonis shoved the idea out of her head. She had set up walls long ago and she wasn't about to break them.

"How long have I been in this miserable dump?" Master Cyclonis asked, irritation showing.

"Two weeks Master Cyclonis," he answered. "The doctor said that you wouldn't wake up from your coma."

She stared at the dark haired man. "Where is this doctor now?" she demanded. "Send him in here. I want a word with him."

Dark Ace bowed his head slightly and left the hospital room. Master Cyclonis sat there pondering over her anger, her anger towards the Storm Hawks. She had lost the only way to find that crystal and she was going to get it back. Unluckily, for Aerrow she wasn't going to practice restraint. She was finished playing games.

Soon Dark Ace with the doctor in tow came into the room. The doctor looked flustered when he saw that she was awake. She wondered why.

"You thought I wouldn't wake up," she stated. "Why is that so?"

"Your heart rate was steadily declining and you weren't responding to any treatments," he said, slightly nervous. "We thought you weren't going to come through."

She got angry when he said that. How could he think that she wasn't going to come through, she always did. Master Cyclonis ordered the doctor to allow her to leave and then she could get back to the focus of her anger, so that she could make that blasted red-haired Storm Hawk pay for what he had done to her.

Master Cyclonis dressed into her usual robe and then she walked out of the hospital to never look back. She had made a splendid recovery according to the annoying, feeble minded doctor.

_Watch out Aerrow for you are going to pay the highest price,_ she smiled to herself._ I might actually enjoy causing him the pain he had caused me. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aerrow sat on his bed with head in his hands. For the past two weeks he had been avoiding the subject of Master Cyclonis' want in him. Piper had been outraged for he had promised her, but she didn't understand that he was trying to protect her. If she knew about that crystal too, then all heck would break loose.

If Piper found out about that most powerful crystal she would want to study it, find out what makes it tick. He couldn't blame her; he would be just as curious too. His aunt had been right; she had warned him of the dangers. He just ignored them thinking that no one would find out. Evidently he was wrong.

A sharp knock on his door brought him back to the present. He voiced a 'come in' and faced the door, it was Piper. Inside he groaned, he wasn't in the mood to try and explain himself.

Piper sat down next to him. "Why did you promise?" she asked, obliviously hurt. "And then you had to break it?"

"I- I can't tell you," he stammered. "I wish I could Piper, but I just can't."

She was about to say something when Finn stumbled into the room out of breath. After gaining his composure and his breath he stood up straight. "You might want to come and hear this," Finn said, his face almost told the whole story.

Aerrow and Piper followed Finn to where Stork and Junko were. Stork didn't say a thing and all he did was play a message from a message crystal. A voice boomed to life. A very familiar voice and when he realized whose it was his face paled.

"Aerrow! I have thought about you," Master Cyclonis' voice was heard; it was dripping with mock happiness. "I am still alive, are you not glad? Oh, did you tell your little friends the reason for my interest in you? I will most definitely tell!"

Stork paused it and then looked back at the pale Aerrow. He shrugged and played it. "You have the location of the most powerful crystal on Atmosia," her voice then turned to anger. "You brat! You caused me two weeks of my life! Now, you're going to pay and it will be in blood!"

The message crystal lost its glow and then Stork place it back on the table. Aerrow looked like he was about to throw-up. He stumbled back into a chair.

"Aerrow?" Piper asked him, uncertain. "What does she mean?"

"I took her chance of getting the crystal," he stated blankly. "And she intends to have me pay in blood. I am guessing she doesn't plan to keep you guys alive."

They stared at him. Fear crept into their eyes, when Master Cyclonis was in a rage she could get to anyone or anything she wanted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She reclined back into her throne. Master Cyclonis smiled and then she brought up a glass of Pepsi to her lips. It felt good as it slid down her throat. She went over plans in her head on what she would do to him once she found him, but she still didn't know what she would do when she got that crystal.

_Kill him,_ she thought. _Or maybe imprison him? Why not? I need workers for that crystal mine…_

The ideas that popped up into her head sounded more and more interesting, slightly fun. She needed fun in her life and it wasn't the normal things that amused her. Ravess entered the throne room of the dark castle.

"We got the coordinates," Ravess said as she bowed her head to show respect to the young ruler. "What do we do?"

"Take a large ship and overpower them," Master Cyclonis said with glee. "I want Aerrow in a cell by tonight!"

Ravess nodded and then left the room quietly. She then wondered what she would do with the others. Kill them or imprison them? She shrugged her shoulders and then went to her bedroom.

A nice nap would surely get her ready for what was about to happen. She enjoyed exciting adventures and this was one. The only regret is that she let the boy get away. Maybe she had to up the ante- how would he feel if she got his aunt?

* * *

Please review and tell me if you like this or not. I didn't quite know how to start the sequel. 


	2. Threatened

Disclaimer: I don't own the Storm Hawks.

Thanks to all those who reviewed. A little hint- Anne Dering is Aerrow's aunt. She is in this chapter, and maybe others.

* * *

Threatened

Anne Dering sat peacefully in a rocking chair staring idly out over the fields. The Angus cows gracefully walked about and chewed their cud. Anne found the need to laugh, why- she had no idea. An unfamiliar noise reached her ears and her heart beat quickened. She got up from her chair and cautiously roamed about her old farmhouse.

She remembered the day when Aerrow had left her to go to that camp, but he wasn't the blame, she was. That was when she decided to buy a new house out in the country. Now she began to regret it- too many spooky sounds.

The wooden floor beneath her creaked, betraying her and she grimaced at each noise. She wanted to be silent and this old house wasn't. Anne tried to recall if she had locked the front door and she headed towards it.

When she was inches from the door sharp pain erupted from her skull and her eyes began to lose their focus. She felt her head and a goopy liquid was on them. Anne looked down at her hand- blood. The last image she saw was the looming figure of Master Cyclonis herself and she collapsed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Master Cyclonis gazed at the older woman's limp body on the wooden floor. She was surprised that the woman could stay awake that long. She took note of the medic that came over.

"Bandage her head and that is all," she ordered. She saw that he was about to speak and she cut him off. "Do as you are told or you might not see dear Martha ever again."

His wide blue eyes showed fear and a spark of anger. She smiled. She had gotten through the man's thick defenses. Master Cyclonis watched the man do his handy work and when he was done she ordered some of the Talon soldiers to carry the unconscious woman on board the ship.

When she was back on the massive ship her mind wondered. Sitting in a chair she stared blankly into space. She was in the middle of daydreaming when Snipe entered into the room. Master Cyclonis frowned at him.

"What is it?" she hissed.

"The woman is awake," he said. She smiled. This was good news. Now she could get on with that message she was going to send to Aerrow.

She leapt to her feet and walked determinedly toward the cells in the ship. She entered into the room and found which cell the woman was in.

"Anne Dering I assume," Master Cyclonis said.

The woman just stared at her and it was beginning to make Master Cyclonis feel aggravated. "Your little nephew has been causing me some trouble," she said to the older woman. Master Cyclonis pulled out a message crystal from her pocket. "Send a message to Aerrow. Use your imagination."

Anne got up unsteadily and grabbed the crystal from her hand. "Make sure she says appropriate things or I will have your head," Master Cyclonis said to a random Talon before she left the cells.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anne watched the raven-haired teen walk away. What had Aerrow done this time? Why was she involved? More important, how did she get involved? She looked down at the message crystal, it was glowing slightly. What would she say to her nephew?

She should have never allowed him to reform the Storm Hawks and then he wouldn't have gotten into a feud with Master Cyclonis. _What was that girl's real name?_ She thought to herself.

She pushed that thought away and focused on what she was going to say. It was possible to put a code into it, but would he be able to understand? She had to be discreet or that Talon would be on to her. Even though she didn't like what the man did, didn't mean that he deserved to die.

She activated the crystal. "Aerrow," she said. "It has been a long time since I have been able to talk to you and I have wanted to say hello."

Anne paused and looked up at the soldier. He nodded his approval. "It would be a pleasure to have you come and visit me at my farmhouse. Will you come?"

The soldier said nothing, she continued. "Bring your friends, they would love the peacefulness, but I have to warn you that it might be boring," she said, how was she going to warn him? "I'm sorry it's short notice, but don't forget that crystal."

She finished and handed the man the message crystal. Anne had put a secret meaning to bring 'that crystal'. Aerrow might be able to catch it. She hoped it worked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aerrow was still in the bridge sitting on a bench when another message crystal appeared in the box. Aerrow stood up and walked over to it. Piper, Junko, and Finn were playing monopoly trying to forget the earlier message.

"That message is condemning," Stork muttered under his breath as he stared at the crystal in the box. "We are all doomed."

Aerrow glared at Stork. His comments on doom and death were becoming irritating. He held the crystal in his hand unsure if he wanted to listen to it. But he had to; if it was something important then he needed to listen to it. No matter how much it scared him.

"Aerrow," he was startled to hear his aunt's voice. "It has been a long time since I have been able to talk to you and I have wanted to say hello. It would be a pleasure to have you come and visit me at my farmhouse. Will you come? Bring your friends, they would love the peacefulness, but I have to warn you that it might be boring." There was a sharp intake of breath. "I'm sorry it's short notice, but don't forget that crystal."

He took it all in. It didn't seem like a trap. He looked back at his friends and they were all gazing at him curiously. They probably wondered if they were going to go there and see his aunt. He had talked a lot about her and they wanted to see her in person.

He frowned at the last sentence. What did she mean? Then it dawned on him. He let go of the message crystal and it shattered on the floor.

_No!_ His mind screamed.

* * *

Question to all those readers out there, is Master Cyclonis' name Lark? I just don't know. Please review and help me out.


	3. Another Cousin?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Storm Hawks.

* * *

Another Cousin?

Anne sat in her rocking chair thinking of what just had happened. In front of her sat a teenaged girl with red hair, but she had no staff or threatening expression. The only thing that gave Anne an uncomfortable feeling was the spark of revenge in her eyes. Master Cyclonis looked up from what she was reading and smiled.

"This is one interesting book, Auntie Anne," Master Cyclonis said with a smirk. A shiver went down Anne's spine. "Uncomfortable?"

Anne ignored the question. She still hadn't figured out how she should play this out, how in the world was she supposed to act like this girl's aunt and not be killed- ordering around and disciplining was hardly the thing to do to an empress of the Cyclonian Empire. She narrowed her eyes.

"Would you stop staring at me? It burns holes," Master Cyclonis complained. Then she looked very thoughtful. "To make this whole scenario work out I give you the permission to order me about, but don't get any ideas."

Anne nodded. "They should be arriving tomorrow," Anne said, she didn't like setting her nephew up. "So where do you plan to sleep?"

"In one of the guest bedrooms," she answered. "Guests sleep there, right?"

Anne grudgingly nodded agreement and then got up from her seat. She disregarded the silent warning that Master Cyclonis' face implied and went up the squeaky stairs. Being in her bedroom she locked the door and went into the conjoining bathroom. She turned on the hot water and took off her clothes. While soaking in the warm water she thought of all the possible outcomes.

She had wished that Aerrow would have stayed away, but a few hours after the Talon soldier had sent it she had received a reply. Then her mind wandered down stairs. What was that girl doing?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She watched as the older woman got up from her seat and went up the stairs. Master Cyclonis smiled to herself. Her plan was in motion. She would pose as Aerrow's 'long lost cousin' and then she would nab him unexpectantly.

Master Cyclonis had used a mirage crystal to change her appearance. She was red haired, brown eyed, and fair skinned. She didn't particularly like that choice, but it was the only thing she could find so short notice and very close to Aerrow's description.

She put the book she was reading down and walked to the kitchen. _Something edible had to be in here,_ her mind told her as she opened the frig. A cold blast of air met her face. After searching the contents for awhile, something caught her eye. _Oh, apple pie!_

Master Cyclonis didn't hesitate to take a slice and she placed it on a plate. Grabbing a fork she sat down on a chair in the dinning room. It was slightly nice to be in a regular house instead of a huge, lonely castle.

While munching a piece she looked up and saw a picture of Aerrow and his aunt. There were two others in it, but she didn't know who they were. They were all smiling and Master Cyclonis frowned. Her family wasn't like that. After finishing her slice she put the plate in the sink and headed up the stairs to one of the guest bedrooms that already had some clothes of hers in there.

She looked through the clothes- they consisted of shorts, shirts, skirts, and some shoes. She was disgusted at the lack of designer material and she beginning to miss her usual robe, but she had to remind herself that Aerrow was going to pay and it would be worth it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How far away, Stork?" Aerrow asked as he stood behind the Merb. Stork ignored the question and focused on his driving. It was dark and foggy so the lights weren't helping and it put the green creature in a foul mood. Every few minutes he would mutter the condemning word- doomed.

Aerrow rolled his eyes and turned on his heels. When he was walking down the hallway a thought distracted him from his former goal. He stopped at Piper's door and hesitated. He wondered how mad Piper was at him. He had to set things right and he quietly knocked on her door.

A hushed 'come in' was uttered and he opened the door. Piper was sitting on her bed writing in a notepad. He sat down besides her and watched what she was doing. She was organizing her notes on a crystal she had been studying.

"What is it?" she asked, her attention was mainly on the sheet of paper. "I am sort of busy so if you got something to say then spit it out."

He was right, she was angry with him. "I am sorry I didn't tell you right away what she wanted of me," he told her. "I just thought that if I didn't tell you then I was somewhat protecting you."

"Protecting?" she asked, her attention went to his face. He stared back at the dark skinned girl. "You know Master Cyclonis. She wouldn't care if we didn't know. She would just kill us for the sake of it."

He sighed. She was right, and more often he found that Piper was mainly right. Ever since they had gotten back she had told him that talking about it would have helped and it would have been better then Master Cyclonis telling them herself. Now he wondered if they even trusted him.

"I'm sorry, Piper," was all he said before he left her room. Aerrow made his way to his room and sat on the bed. He thought of all that had been happening this past month. First the Cyclonians had captured him, and he hadn't even been killed. Then he had escaped the ship and he had kissed Piper. She didn't even resist.

He hated himself for not telling them the truth, but he had promised his aunt that he would never speak of the crystal again. For some reason that information had leaked from somewhere. No body knew besides him and his aunt. At least he thought. What had been really strange is that the Cyclonians haven't attacked them for the past two weeks.

Aerrow laid down on the bed and for the first time he noticed that Radarr had already curled up in a ball and was fast asleep. His mind went over the message he had gotten from his aunt. The mention of the crystal sounded as if Master Cyclonis had her, but then she invited them over to her farmhouse. It didn't seem right.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Piper watched Aerrow leave. Why had she been harsh with him? Suddenly she regretted her words and reminded herself that she loved him. If she did then why had she not forgiven him?

When he was in her room he had said he was sorry. She had believed him because they sounded heartfelt and genuine. She rolled her eyes- emotions. Without another thought she got up and went to Aerrow's room. Piper knocked on his door and didn't wait for permission; she entered.

Aerrow was lying on his bed and when she entered he lifted up his head to see who it was. His green emerald eyes sparked when he recognized that it was her. She must have caught him at a bad time. She was about to leave when he motioned her to sit on the bed. He sat up as she obeyed.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"I wanted to say that I was too harsh with you," she said. "I know you meant what you said, but I just couldn't forgive you."

He didn't say anything. She leaned closer to him and soon they found their lips meeting. When out of breath Piper broke it. She blushed.

"Can you forgive me?" Aerrow finally said to her.

"Yes," she answered.

"When we go to my aunt's house I expect you to be on alert," he said. "I don't think my aunt would deliberately set me up, but I do think Master Cyclonis is behind this."

"I agree," Piper replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Master Cyclonis heard the doorbell ring and she started. She could never get used to those things. She got up from reading that book she had started to read and answered the front door. She was taken aback.

She glanced at the Storm Hawks. They looked totally different from when they had their armor on. She finally found her voice. "Yes?"

"Does Anne Dering live here?" Aerrow asked. His voice was kind and calming. Normally when in battle it was harsh and filled with loathing.

Master Cyclonis turned around and shouted into the house. She loved calling the older woman by her title of aunt. It seemed to send shivers done Anne's spine. "Auntie Anne!" she screamed. "Some people are here to see you!"

She turned back to them. She smiled; trying to hide her hatred, but for some reason it was slightly curbed. Anne came up besides her and looked out the door. A smile appeared on her face, but her eyes were sad.

"Aerrow!" Anne said cheerfully. She stepped forward and hugged every single Storm Hawk. Master Cyclonis noted this action and wondered what it was for it was alien to her. "It is so nice to finally meet you all."

"It is my pleasure to meet the aunt of Aerrow," Piper said. Master Cyclonis wanted to hurl, so much goody-goody attitude.

The woman smiled. "It is so nice to meet you Piper," she said. "Now please I would like you to meet Lark, Aerrow's cousin."

The name figuratively smacked Master Cyclonis in the face. _How did she know my real name?!_ Her mind screamed. _She'll pay for that!_ Master Cyclonis slipped into actress mode. "Oh," Master Cyclonis said. "You must be the Aerrow that Aunt Anne has been talking so much about."

As noted earlier she had learned the action of a hug and gave one to Aerrow. She placed her arms around his sides and squeezed slightly. She heard him ask if she could let go and that he couldn't breathe. She did and then muttered a fake apology. A little pain inflicted on Aerrow would certainly make up for all the things she had to do in this plan of hers.

"Yes, I'm Aerrow," he said. "Nice to meet you, Lark."

Master Cyclonis tried to ignore the mention of her name and smiled. Then she shook hands with the others and they introduced themselves. _If only they knew,_ she thought. _Of course I know who you are. No need for introductions._

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. Hopefully you all liked this chapter and sorry for the delay in updating I have been rather busy lately. An idea- what do you think of Master Cyclonis going soft? This little experience slightly changes her, but I still think she should have some revenge. What do you all think? Review plz._  
_


	4. Strange Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, I only dream.

Thanks to all who have taken the time to read this story and for reviewing. Personally making Master Cyclonis soft is going to be harder than I thought, so she's going to still be 'hungry for revenge', but her attitude might be adjusted a little bit.

* * *

Strange Feelings

Master Cyclonis sat down at the table where everyone had already started eating. She couldn't quite recall when she had eaten with anyone but herself. The company was overwhelming, but she had to do it in order to make sure her plan is fulfilled. A plate was set before her and she stared at it for a moment. What was she supposed to do? Where is a servant when she needed one?

Then Piper dished out some of the 'stuff' onto her plate. She smiled at the girl and then picked up the inexpensive fork. She dug into the food and put it in her mouth. For a minute she was gagging, but then she forced it down. No need throwing up in from of the Storm Hawks or that woman. How much lower could she go?

"So, Lark," Finn said breaking the silence. "Where do you come from?"

She looked up at him, she often wondered if that name would suddenly dawn on them. Master Cyclonis always shifted her glances towards Piper who should've realized the name. She was surprised they didn't or maybe she was being fooled. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously and she frowned. "I lived on Terra Mesa," she replied, she hoped that her lie wasn't detectable.

"Lived?" Piper asked. "Does that mean that you don't any more?"

"I'm a orphan," she said, her tone of voice sounded cold when she said that. "My mother and father were killed by those awful Cyclonians. So, now I live was dear Aunt Anne."

"Aerrow's orphaned too," Finn blurted out. Aerrow shot a warning in his direction. "You're almost just like her!"

Master Cyclonis sensed that Aerrow wasn't buying it. Could he see beneath her disguise? She hoped not, but that idiot Finn couldn't tell if his life depended on it and it sure did. She held back a smile.

"Well everyone," Anne interrupted her thoughts. "I believe I should set some rules. No going outside at night, lock your bedroom doors at night, and please don't grab things out of the frig without permission." Anne's accusing gaze landed on her. She sheepishly smiled. She couldn't help it; she was hungry last night.

Anne left the table with the plates and set to work in the kitchen. Master Cyclonis got up and went into the living room. Hopefully they wouldn't follow her. She sat down on a rocker and picked up that book she was reading.

She heard whispers in the dining room and she wished that she could hear what they were saying. She sighed. When was she going to nab him? Anne had told them to lock their doors. She just had to get a lock picker or something.

* * *

Aerrow watched his cousin leave the room. He frowned at the word. How did he have another cousin? He only had two aunts and one only had two sons. He shuddered. Forester and Tom- he believed those were the names. It had been about four years since he last saw them and it still wasn't long enough.

Did he have another aunt or an uncle that he never heard of? He doubted it, but he did want to give Lark a chance. That name was strangely familiar and whenever he heard it something in the back of his head nagged at him. He could hear his fellow teammates talk about the girl.

Aerrow was sent back to reality when he felt Radarr wiggle in his lap. He looked down and saw him curled up in a blue fluffy ball. Aerrow didn't want to disturb his friend, but he was tired and wanted to rest. So much had happened in the past few days, weeks, months.

He walked slowly up the stairs and then he reached the guest room where he was staying. Radarr ran through the crack in the door before Aerrow had the chance to shut it and the suddenness made him jump. Upon shutting it he locked the door. He gazed around the room and then went over to his duffel bag. He dug through it and took out a dagger. He placed it under his pillow and then he dumped the bag on the floor._ Better to be prepared,_ he thought.

He could hear the loud laughter of Junko and Finn. He sat down on the bed and was joined by Radarr. Radarr flopped down on the end of the mattress and instantly the rabbit was asleep.

_I wish I could go to sleep that fast,_ he thought. Aerrow put his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. Soon enough dreams formed and the subconscious mind played tricks with his brain.

* * *

Master Cyclonis finished the book and then went back to the kitchen. She had calmed down after the uncomfortable dinner and the strange feelings that overcame her. She had tried to ignore them, but they seemed to grow stronger.

They all were like a big happy family and some wish inside her begged to join. She mentally smacked herself a couple times whenever it popped up. Inwardly she groaned. Piper, Finn, and Stork were still up and later on she found out that Junko, Anne, Aerrow, and Radarr had all gone to sleep. _At least three to talk to are better then seven,_ she told herself and she sat down.

Once they had begun to include her in their conversation she found that they weren't that annoying. _Stop it!_ Her head demanded. _What is wrong with you?_

She couldn't stand it anymore and she went up to her bedroom. Once she had locked it she plopped down on the bed. Was she jealous? Was she feeling the urge to _like_ them? She stared up at the ceiling. It was blank and that is what she wanted to be- blank, no feelings.

She groaned and then she went through her stuff. She must have packed a lock picker. With about ten minutes of futile searching she found it. Now it was time to nab that fool and this time she wouldn't be forgiving. Besides the lock picker she got a dagger and went out of her room. The house was dark and it told her that everyone was in their rooms. She grinned.

Master Cyclonis fiddled with the lock to Aerrow's room. With a small snap the lock gave in and she creaked the door open. She slipped her thin body through the little opening. Suddenly pain shot into her leg. She looked down.

_What the-_ she thought. _It's that blue furry thing!_

Her anger overpowered her and she bashed the dagger handle into his head. It let out a whimper and then went limp. A single tear fell from her eye.

Ignoring the unfamiliar feeling she crept to Aerrow's bedside. Her pale hand covered his mouth and the dagger was placed against his neck. His eyes shot open and his green one's looked directly into hers.

"Get up," she whispered harshly.

Without any protest he obeyed, which was strange. What did he have shoved up his sleeve? Without warning he sliced at her with a sharp object. She dodged, but she wasn't fast enough. A drop of blood hit the floor- her drop of blood. She growled and flung herself at him. They toppled over the bed.

She blindly swung at him with her blade and she heard a grunt. She must have got him and she backed him into a corner. He still had the dagger he had nicked her with, but she had the better angle. Master Cyclonis aimed for the dagger and luckily for her his dagger fell to the floor. She heard him utter a curse.

Master Cyclonis smashed the dagger's handle to the boy's head and he stumbled to the ground. She saw a light come on from another room. She swore and then kicked the unconscious Aerrow. She rushed off to her room and shut the door. Leaning against the door she tried to quiet her heavy breathing.

Suddenly out of the silent halls a shrill scream was heard- it was Piper. A grin formed on her lips, but she was still slightly disappointed. Next time she would drag Aerrow off this terra and next time she would make him tell her where the crystal was. She wasn't going to restrain her urge to make him suffer.

To make sure she didn't look suspicious she ran out of her room. With the light turned on it looked like a war had been going on in Aerrow's room. "What happened?" Master Cyclonis asked, innocently. Piper didn't answer. Stepping over Radarr Master Cyclonis kneeled down besides the boy and felt his pulse. "Don't worry Piper he's not dead."

Piper looked up at her, she had been crying. "But Radarr is."

* * *

What is revenge without a death? Not much. I'm truly sorry for killing Radarr off, but for the story I just had to. The blot bunny made me, so blame him. Please review.


	5. I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks; I think everyone knows that…

Thanks Nakedmolerat05 for reviewing and for hitting the plot bunny- I don't like him either. And thanks to everyone else who reviewed.

* * *

I Love You

Aerrow lay limp on a medical bed; IV's providing painkillers and antibiotics. Piper held onto his pale hand and kissed it gently. Her mind kept on denying the truth that Aerrow might no even make it and then the awful death of Radarr. Why had this happened? How did it happen? What kind of monster could do this?

Master Cyclonis…

Piper shuddered. That message that had been sent to Aerrow about how she had wanted to get revenge and she would do it by any means necessary. Did that mean that Radarr had been in the way? Then realization dawned on her- Master Cyclonis knew where they were. Instinctively she looked around for any sign of life.

The insane empress of Cyclonia would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. Why did she want Aerrow so bad? The crystal, but there was something else that she wanted too. When she was on that ship heading to Cyclonia, Master Cyclonis had remarked wanting him and that crystal. Piper shrugged her shoulders. How in the world was she supposed to know what goes on in that brain of hers?

Her attention went back to Aerrow when he stirred. Hope rose in her, but then it quickly died down. He was still unconscious. She grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed. _Please Aerrow!_ Her mind screamed. _You can't die now!_

She slumped back into the chair, but she still held his hand. Suddenly she felt sleepy. After everything that had happened; she hadn't had the time to get any rest. Stress had conquered her need to sleep, but now she felt that he was going to make it. He fought for his life many times before and he could now.

* * *

_He felt a hand cover his mouth and a cold sharp object touch his throat. He gulped. He opened his eyes. Cool eyes glared back at him, and hatred was written all over its face. While it was distracted he had taken the liberty of grabbing his dagger. He had been surprised that it hadn't noticed. _

"_Get up," it whispered harshly. It was female. _

_He obediently sat up, but he wouldn't be that easy to defeat. He thrust his dagger at her and unfortunately she had seen it coming. But he had cut her. Overcome with anger she had flung herself at him and he fell over the bed. Before she had hopped up into a standing position he had caught a glimpse of her eyes. _

_Violet eyes…_

Aerrow awakened, but he didn't open his eyes. The light was on in the room for he could see a glare under his eyelids. Anyways he had this really bad headache and he wasn't about to make it any worse. How long had he been asleep? He heard something rustle besides him, but he also heard a slow steady beeping. Was he in a hospital?

He felt someone grab his hand and he felt soft lips. Then he heard Piper's voice. "Aerrow?" she said, her voice sounded choked up. "I know you probably can't hear me, but I'm worried Aerrow. Come back to us, we need you."

He could hear her sob. She sighed. "Aerrow," she called. "Don't leave me, I need you. I- I love you so much."

"I love you too," he replied, his voice was hoarse from the lack of use. He opened his eyes to see a blushing Piper. "Hey, when you normally talk to people they normally can hear you."

Without thinking of his injuries she rushed at him and hugged him. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and he felt like he was about to choke. Piper finally let go of him and then she wouldn't look at him. Something was bothering her.

"Piper?" he asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Radarr," she stated. "I'm so sorry Aerrow. I tried everything I could. I- I'm sorry. He's gone, Radarr's gone."

An icy hand gripped his heart. Radarr? Gone? How could this be? He didn't remember anything last night. Wait…

That girl… The one that went after him- she must've killed him. Rage boiled up inside him. Piper gripped his hand again and he could tell that she was so frightened of what would happen next. He told her to sit up on the bed and she did. Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"None of this is your fault," he told her. "Don't go blaming yourself. You couldn't have done anything."

He felt tears stream down his face. Normally when he showed emotions in front of Piper he would get embarrassed, but right now he didn't care. A dark skinned hand went up to his cheek and whipped it away. Then she kissed his cheek.

"He meant so much to you," she said. "When I got there he was already dead and you were not in good shape either."

"Well, what can I say?" Aerrow said. "It was in the middle of the night and what can I do half asleep?"

"Not much apparently," she joked. "Aerrow?"

"What?"

"Did you see who did this to you?" she asked, anger was evident in her voice. She really cared about him. "I know that you probably don't want to talk about this, but we gotta find out who did it. We can't let someone get away with killing Radarr and then injuring you."

"I know who it is," he said blankly.

* * *

Sorry that I made this short, but I had to put this in. Aerrow and Piper's relationship needed a little attention. Please review and thanks for reading. 


	6. Snatched

Disclaimer: Man, I feel like putting up this sentence all the time: I don't own the Storm Hawks. It's better than a lawsuit…

Thanks to all who reviewed. Also, some who reviewed asked me where Master Cyclonis was. She's here and she isn't in the best of moods. Oh, and I am adding a character of my own imagination in there- she's mine!!

* * *

Snatched

Master Cyclonis studied the chart that held visiting hours. She didn't want to be seen so she would have to come here after dark, but what should she do with the other Storm Hawks? Her time as actress would soon come to an end, but she kind of liked putting on a show. It made her feel special when she deceived those brats.

The blond haired boy came over to her; she wasn't in the mood. "Hey," Finn said, his happy self seemed slightly deadened. "Do you think they'll let him go tomorrow?"

"That's what the doctor said," Master Cyclonis remarked. "Can't help but think that he'll be out of here sooner than that."

"Man," he whined. "Why does Piper get to see him and we're not allowed to go anywhere near him until tomorrow morning?"

"How should I know?" she replied. Her patience was wearing thin. _Better shut up, boy!_ Her mind shouted at him. _I don't have the patience for you._

Finn looked at her. "I don't know," he said. "I just thought you would have some kind of idea why they let Piper in and not me."

"Heck, let me guess, she's his girlfriend," she said sarcastically. "Are you his boyfriend?"

He stared at her mystified. "No!" he pretty much shouted at her. "I ain't the kind of person to like boys. I'm a lady's man."

"Oops, sorry," she sneered. "It's just I've never seen you with a girl that actually likes you and your sense of fun."

Without much of a goodbye she walked down the hallway and then around a corner. Once she was sure she wouldn't be seen she locked herself in one of the many doors; the one she had earlier visited to lock her staff in here. Master Cyclonis sat down on a little sofa in the room and glanced around the room.

Master Cyclonis laid her head on the arm of the couch and then she went to sleep. There was no hurry for she had to wait for a few hours before she could even get to him. Subconsciously she gripped her staff tightly holding it closer to her chest.

* * *

Aerrow gazed down at Piper's eyes. They were so beautiful and they glistened with kindness and to his dismay they flickered with fear. She closed her eyes and sighed. She snuggled into his side. They had been talking for a while and now it was dark. He had told her that she should go and see the others, but she had wanted to stay with him. Piper was always stubborn and she was determined to wait with him until she _had_ to go.

He kissed the top of her head and then leaned his head back up against the pillow. Aerrow closed his eyes, but unfortunately he wasn't about to sleep. He was still thinking about those violet eyes. He was so sure that they belonged to Master Cyclonis, but he couldn't be certain. It was so dark and he had been half asleep when she had attacked.

Soon he entered the land of darkness and became oblivious to the outside world. He hadn't noticed when Piper had left literally dragged by his aunt. And he hadn't been able to catch the solemn goodbyes of his teammates. The thing that he should've seen was the fact that Lark hadn't been with them.

* * *

Master Cyclonis jolted out of her sleep, shaking and breathless. She shook her head and then she took her staff in her hand. She gazed over the steel rod and felt for any imperfections. Nothing was going to stop her from having her fun- knocking Aerrow unconscious again would be fun. Then she looked at the glowing purple crystal and she wondered why it was the exact same color as her eyes. Her violet eyes were rare in all the terras. Often she had wondered why. 

Overlooking the thought and then getting up she stretched. She regretted sleeping on that horribly uncomfortable sofa and her limps had gotten cramped. Master Cyclonis went to the door and creaked it open. Looking out she saw the lights were dim and there was no doctors roaming the halls.

She snuck into the hallway and made her way toward Aerrow's room. She hoped that he was asleep; once in awhile she would just love to have something done simply. Quite easily she found his room number and then she slipped into the recovery room where he was. The lights were off, but she could see just fine- a good thing that came with the violet eyes.

She approached the bedside and then glared down at the sleeping kid. He looked peaceful when he was asleep and not so stressed. _He should be,_ she thought. Then her mind when back to what was to be done. She charged up her staff (stun mode) and she sent a bolt at his body. The beeping of his monitor skipped a beat and smiled. Being careful not to destroy her victim quite yet she carefully pulled out the IV's and bandaged his arm. Then she shut down the monitor and unclipped the thing that was on his finger. _What was that for anyways?_ She asked herself.

Master Cyclonis pulled out her intercom from her short's pocket. "Dark Ace," she whispered into the intercom. "Get the ship ready. Plan A accomplished."

* * *

Aerrow woke up to find that he was in a cell, a damp and moldy smelling cell. He rolled his eyes. Once in his life he would love the easier way to life, but his was always complicated and dangerous. He liked danger, but lately he had trouble with it. He got up and brushed the dirt off his pants. 

"You must be important," said a voice. It was feminine and smooth. "Anyone kept alive in this hellhole is important."

He glanced in the voice's direction. A girl his own age looked at him from another cell. She had black hair and pink eyes. She wore a necklace that kind of looked like a collar. "Who might you be?"

"Someone special," she stated smiling. Aerrow saw her pink eyes dart frantically around the room as if she was looking for someone to come out of the shadows. Then they landed back on him. He felt uncomfortable under her gaze. Something about her pink eyes made her seem alien. She wasn't like the rest of the people he knew.

A loud clank was heard and they both turned towards the sound. Dark Ace was there with a few Talons and he entered into the girl's cell. Dark Ace grabbed the girl by her arm and then roughly dragged her away. _What the?_ His mind wondered. Before he could react a few Talons grabbed a hold of him and then dragged him out of his cell as well. _What is happening?_ He asked himself.

* * *

Master Cyclonis waited impatiently in her chair. She had been waiting to get some revenge and now was the time. She saw Aerrow being thrown into the room. She grinned as he grunted and then struggled to his feet. His eyes found her and they gleamed with hatred. 

"Nice to see you again so soon Aerrow," she said. "Now I would like you to meet Rin. Bring her out!"

Once she said this Dark Ace came out hauling out the girl he had seen earlier in the cell. Master Cyclonis told Dark Ace to take off the girl's collar and she sat back in her chair to watch the scene unfold.

Aerrow looked around slightly confused. Why was he in some kind of room with that girl that he met earlier? His thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream. He watched the girl suddenly morph into a black haired, pink-eyed version of a poison-toothed sloth from the Black Gorge and instinctively he backed up a few feet.

She roared and then stampeded towards him. He fell to the floor and rolled out of the way. She halted and then she charged at him again with the same amount of speed she had used before. This time he wasn't fast enough and one of her claws nicked his side. He groaned and clasped his wound. Unable to run he stood there watching her moves carefully.

She snorted and then ran toward him again and she hit him with her claws. He flew two feet backwards and landed on his back. He groaned and saw the monster's head looking down at him. She lifted up her claw as a sword and was about to stab him.

"Vuelta!" Master Cyclonis screamed. The sloth growled and then went into convulsions, but before the hideous beast turned back into the pink-eyed girl it clawed at him ripping open his leg. He yelled out in pain.

He watched the pale and exhausted girl collapse limply beside him. He could hear Master Cyclonis curse and then he felt someone feel his leg. He grimaced. The pain was too great so his world went blank. No pain.

* * *

She sat in a corner hugging herself. She was shaking and she was covered in blood. Not her blood, but that of the boy's. She wanted to hit herself. Why did she do it? Why did sister make me do it? 

_It was sister's fault that you did this,_ said a voice in her head. _Blame her! _

_I can't!_ She wanted to scream. Her hand went to her neck and again the same thing was there. A black collar and inside it was the only thing that kept her from going berserk. Her sister had given it to her, to keep everyone safe. She had promised that one day she would teach her to control her morphing powers and the beasts' feelings. But that had never happened. She had betrayed her!

A groaned pulled her out of her ranting and her pink eyes found the source. The boy- why had she done this to him? She slowly made her way to his body and stared at what she had done. His side had been cut so the doctor of the Cyclonian castle had bandaged it, then his leg was badly sliced up (according to the doctor he might become lame), and his forehead had a small scratch.

_What have you done?!_ The voice scolded her. _You have the power to control yourself! You don't need someone screaming vuelta every second of your life without that collar!_

"Get out of my head!" she screamed at herself. A few of the Talons she had noticed before looked at her like she was crazy. _Stare at me all you want! _

She stared down at the unconscious boy. What is his name? Tears dropped from her dilated eyes and she whipped them away. There was no need for that and she knew it. The boy had gone through worse or so her animal sense had told her. He would be able to get through this and she was going to help him.

If it meant causing her sister grief than she would do anything to get back at her. She had betrayed her, used her, and manipulated her. _All you have to do is use him,_ the voice suggested. _He'll probably use you._

_Leave me alone!_ She mentally yelled at it. _Why must you always come out when I really don't want to hear you?_

The voice was quiet and she sighed. That thing had caused her many problems when she was a child. She hadn't known what it meant and called it her friend. Now it was a nuisance. She placed two of her fingers on his neck to check his pulse. It was steady, but it was weaker than any normal human's should be. What did sister get her into?

Ignoring the voice's warning she vowed that she would help this boy escape her sister's clutches no matter what it would take.

* * *

Well, that's chapter six. Hopefully you all liked it. It's hard to add a character into the mix. Oh, and vuelta means return in Spanish. Please review. 


	7. Sibling Rivalry

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Storm Hawks, but I do own Rin!

Thank you to all who reviewed and of course, read. In writing this chapter I was thinking of sibling rivalry and thought it would fit into this story nicely. So here it goes…

* * *

Sibling Rivalry

Quietly she sat by the unconscious boy her age. She didn't even have the chance to ask him his name before she had almost killed him. Physically she smacked herself on the forehead and then she decided to practice her powers by herself. If her sister wouldn't help her then she would help herself. But then again her sister was the one to be sitting on the throne all day and she wasn't even allowed to show her face in anyplace besides the cells and the torture room. She shuddered. She had to get out of here.

Rin carefully dragged the boy's limp body into a corner so that she wouldn't kill him in the process. She went to the center of the cell and sat cross-legged. She inhaled and exhaled. Since now she was calm she slipped the collar off her neck. Suddenly she was struck with a wave of animal instincts. With a powerful sense of smell she smelled blood. Her body began to change. She wanted the blood.

_No!_ She shouted. _I'm the master! You listen to me!_

_Really?_ Said the voice. _No, Rin, I am!_

She shut her eyes tightly. She gasped as sheering pain pulsed through her body. Rin screamed and then she grasped her shirt where her heart was in an act of trying to ease the pain. It would be so much easier if she gave in. She couldn't; she had to master this. Some of the pain dwindled and the lust for blood simmered.

She smiled and then she concentrated on the creature she wanted to change into. She moaned as her body morphed. The presence of the girl changed into the form of a tabby cat. Some of the Talons became curious and went up to her cage. She ignored them and concentrated on controlling her morphing powers.

Then she changed into a wolf and padded her way to the end of her cage. Some of the Talons backed up and the others readied their staffs. Her lips twisted into a lopsided grin and feeling exhausted she returned to her original state. Her body shook violently as she struggled to control herself.

Remembering the collar she hooked it around her neck and all the feelings vanished instantly. _Well, that's enough practice for one day,_ she thought. _I think I did well. _

_If you did well, what am I?_ The voice questioned. She groaned.

_The voice of the animals inside me?_ She asked the voice.

Chuckles erupted in her skull. She wanted to scream; it was so loud. _That's right Rin,_ it said. _A warning: keep the collar on…_

* * *

Master Cyclonis sat in the throne room listening sullenly to a group of Talons. They were reporting to her the progress they had made. She didn't care; she dearly wanted them to leave so she could go back to her thoughts. She looked at them, but her mind was elsewhere. Aerrow was still alive, which she was glad, he couldn't die. She hadn't screamed that word soon enough. 

Her sister had caused Aerrow to be useless to her for now, but when he was awake then she would have her chance to get him to tell her where it was. But for now she had to do the empress' duty and she wasn't enjoying it. Everything seemed boring to her and she wanted some action.

Dark Ace entered into the room and quietly waited in the corner. She got up from her throne. "You are dismissed, Talons," she said impatiently. "And if Aerrow escapes next time I will choose any one of you as the escape goat. Dong ma?"

The Talons nodded in unison and left the room hurriedly. Dark Ace approached her and stood a few feet away keeping a respectful distance. "We spotted the _Condor_ a few miles away," he said. "I believe that they know we took him."

"Probably," she answered, her tone deadly. "It is all according to the plan. If we catch his friends then we will have the advantage."

"Master Cyclonis," Dark Ace stated. "We should discuss the matter of our sister. She has become quite vicious lately."

"Maybe it is your manner lately," Master Cyclonis retorted. "There is nothing to discuss. She is completely under my control and is not about to question my authority."

"Yes, master," Dark Ace said bowing his head slightly to show that he was loyal. She smiled unpleasantly at him. With a motion of her hand he left the throne room. She sat slumped on her throne and then grabbed the drink on the table besides the chair. Hopefully her sister was still the trusting person she had been when she was young.

* * *

He blinked open his eyes and then closed them immediately. The brightness of the lights made his head dizzy and besides that he had one really painful headache. He moved his arm and pain shot up to his brain. He grimaced. Then he remembered the wounds he had received from that beast- a girl. 

He opened his eyes and saw the girl sitting a few inches away. Her eyes were closed and tears were streaming down her face. Aerrow struggled into a sitting position and the girl heard him and looked up. He ignored her for the moment and studied the amount of his injuries.

His leg was wrapped up with cloth and blood was seeping through. Aerrow tried to get up and made a face because of the pain. Finally making himself stand up he limped over to the bench and he kept his eyes on the girl. He didn't trust her; well she had tried to kill him. She mouthed 'I'm sorry,' and then didn't make eye contact again. He sat down heavily and closed his eyes. He felt incredibly dizzy and he began to feel like he was going to throw up.

He heard the girl move and he looked at her. She was sifting her position to look directly at him. He frowned and her mouth twitched in an agitated, shy smile. "I- it wasn't my fault," she stammered.

"Who's fault is it then?" he asked curious.

"Sister's," she answered and then she turned around to look at the cage door. No Talons were there. "She- she made me do it."

"Who?" Aerrow questioned confused. Without her answer he figured it out. They both had black hair and rare colored eyes. Her sister was Master Cyclonis.

"Lark," Rin whispered. "She's my sister and ruler of the Cyclonian Empire." She smiled sadly.

Lark… that name hit him. Aunt Anne's warning… the crystal. He should've known. The whole 'cousin' thing was a scam and she had killed Radarr. Rage boiled inside him. Without him being awake for more than a minute Dark Ace approached the steel bar cell with a huge grin on his face. Aerrow rolled his eyes. He noticed that Rin backed up into the corner. She was frightened of him.

"Aerrow," Dark Ace growled, his eyes filled with a creepy intensity of hatred. Aerrow stared back at him with his emerald green eyes, which were filled with hope, determination, and revenge (that was a new one). "Master Cyclonis expects much from you."

"And you personally want to rip me to shreds," Aerrow voiced blankly. "What don't I know?"

"Plenty," Dark Ace hissed and then he moved aside. The daunting figure of the empress herself stared at him from outside his little cell he was sharing with her sister. Aerrow shrugged his shoulders and quietly observed the group of Cyclonians.

He watched Rin's face turn from scared to outright anger; she tried desperately to hide it. Master Cyclonis caught it and a pale threatening smile lit her face. Rin frowned and then hugged her knees protectively. He found himself slightly amused by the family reunion. He wondered if Dark Ace was a member of this bizarre family- he had black hair and a set of rare red colored eyes.

That would make Dark Ace the older brother. He smiled to himself- this was entertaining. Dark Ace entered into the cell followed closely by Master Cyclonis or Lark. She stood still when inches from his face.

"Revenge is the best thing, don't you agree?" she smirked. "Radarr sure had it coming."

Electric sparks of hatred lit his eyes. She laughed. "He was in the way," Master Cyclonis murmured and then she frowned. "If you hadn't destroyed my plans, my ship, and my goals you wouldn't be in this mess of yours."

"By following orders that means you get that crystal- a powerful one," he answered. "No thanks."

"That's too bad," she said faking kindness. She frowned. "Bring them in."

Two people were thrown into the cage with hoods covering their heads; he heard a quiet 'that was rude' and a grunt. The light was dim so he couldn't quite see who they were. Master Cyclonis herself took the liberty of taking the hoods off. His eyes widened- it was Piper and Finn. What had they been doing?

Rin looked at them with curiosity and then glared darts at her sister. Aerrow turned his attention towards his friends. Finn was making a face and Piper had fear in her eyes. He wanted to go over there and hug her, but he doubted he would make it. His leg and side still hurt.

Dark Ace winked at Aerrow and drew his energy blade. He watched in horror as the blade touched Piper's neck. He started and tried to stand up, but the pain made him sit back down.

* * *

The cool blade touched Piper's neck and fear washed over her. She wished that she hadn't gotten them into this, but then again she loved Aerrow and if he was in trouble then she would obviously go after him. Stork had warned them about the certain doom. _Maybe we are doomed,_ she thought sadly. _Aerrow's hurt and I don't think me or Finn could do anything right now…_ Junko warned them to be careful and Radarr was no longer there. She choked back a sob. 

Dark Ace tightened his grip on her and pushed the blade harder into her neck. She wanted to scream. She could see Aerrow's expression; it slightly unnerved her.

"Don't kill her," Aerrow's voice sounded in the room. "I'll show you where it is."

Master Cyclonis cocked an eyebrow. "Aerrow," she questioned. "Why would I believe you?"

"Can I kill her master?" Dark Ace said in a dark voice. "She's a thorn in my side and she's Aerrow's little girlfriend."

Aerrow stood up. He had had enough. He clenched his fists, but Dark Ace ignored him. Suddenly his leg gave away and he had to sit back down.

"Master?" an unfamiliar voice asked. "You call her master?"

"Rin," Master Cyclonis warned. "Shut up."

Piper was startled when a girl with black hair and pink eyes came out of the darkness. She had some sort of necklace on and she stopped when she was a few feet away from Piper and Dark Ace.

"Why?" the girl named Rin said to Master Cyclonis.

"Because I am Master of all Cyclonians, Rin," Master Cyclonis said gently. _That's strange,_ Piper thought. _Normally she's harsh to people._

All of a sudden Master Cyclonis was very close to the girl's face. "Now, go back to your corner," she demanded.

"NO!" Rin screamed. Master Cyclonis bunched her hand into a ball and socked Rin in the face. The impact was powerful and Rin fell to the floor. Groaning the girl tried to sit up and she put a hand up to her cheek. Piper thought she could see a slight bruise.

"Don't you dare talk to your older sister like that!" Master Cyclonis yelled at the girl on the floor. Piper looked at Finn who gave her a confused look. His blue eyes sparkled with intense interest and Piper rolled her eyes.

Rin picked herself up. With one swift movement she took the collar off. Piper saw Master Cyclonis' eyes widen a little bit.

* * *

_You are not in control,_ the voice told her. _Did you not heed my warning?_

_I am in control!_ She screamed at the voice. _I can do this!_

She turned into the dreaded poisoned-toothed sloth and roared in her sister's face. It took all her might not to literally bite Lark's head off. "Let them go Lark!" Rin growled in an inhuman voice. Her sister backed up a few inches; she was afraid. The beast turned toward Dark Ace. "Let her go brother."

Dark Ace stared at the animal; unsure of what he should do. She realized that he didn't want to obey her or Master Cyclonis. He just did it for the benefits, the perks. She gagged. He had always been sick minded.

His blade went back into its sheath, but since he was in a bitter mood he knocked Piper forward. "Aerrow!" Rin turned towards the slightly pale boy. "Get them out of here!"

"They're not going anywhere Rin!" Master Cyclonis sneered. "Vuelta!" The word struck her; her brain resisted, but it couldn't stop it. She turned back into the pale, fragile girl and fell to the floor.

_I told you to keep that collar on!_ The voice scolded. _Now she knows you can control it. Now she'll use everything she has to keep you under her control._

_I'm sorry,_ she thought. _I should have listened._

_Darn straight,_ the voice said.

She sobbed feeling sorry for herself and then she felt her chin being lifted. She looked into the violet eyes. They frightened her (bad memories formed in her mind) and she backed away with a yelp. She returned to her corner.

* * *

"Where were we?" Master Cyclonis said casually. "Oh, yes, now I remember." She looked directly into the green eyes of Aerrow's. "You said you would. You'll have until tomorrow to figure out where that thing is." 

Aerrow nodded. He didn't like this. He turned to look at Rin. She was shaking like a leaf in the corner. He felt bad for her and then Aerrow looked at Piper. She was struggling to sit up and started to work on her bonds. She was always good at getting out of complicated situations- she could help him out of this one. Finn just sat there staring at the girl. Aerrow couldn't help but smile. Finn was falling for another girl- way out of his league.

Aerrow watched as Piper smacked Finn over the head and told him to quit staring. He chuckled. Finn mouthed 'ouch' and Piper hit him again to exaggerate her point. Finn pouted where he was sitting and soon he began to follow Piper's example by taking off the ropes- they had started to cut into his skin. Aerrow turned his attention back to the girl and saw that she had stopped shivering. Finn cried out in glee when the rope came off and that made Rin look up in curiosity from where her head was, it had been resting on her knees.

"I really hate Lark," Rin said feeling her bruised cheek. "Sibling rivalry sucks."

* * *

Earlier Master Cyclonis said the words 'dong ma.' I_ think_ it means 'understand?' in Japanese, don't take my word for it. Hopefully you guys liked my chapter. Please click on the pretty review button down below. 


	8. Flight To Terra Blizzaris

Disclaimer: You guys already know, but what the heck… I don't own the Storm Hawks.

Thanks to all who reviewed!

* * *

Flight to Terra Blizzaris

The light of the rising sun came through the window and warmed the sleeping girl's face. Her eyes flickered open revealing violet eyes and she sat up. She wore pink pajamas with hearts on the pants. Quickly she went into the bathroom and got into the hot shower. After a ten minute period she got out and dressed in her usual clothing. Standing in front of the mirror she put black make-up on and then combed her hair. Suddenly she remembered what Aerrow was going to tell her and her eyes lit up.

She walked through the hallways and went to the kitchen. Master Cyclonis rummaged through the cabinet and found her favorite cereal- Reese's Puffs. Sitting down at the large wooden dining table with a bowl of cereal in tow she began to eat. Suddenly Dark Ace barged in and then stopped. He looked at her curiously and then grabbed some cereal as well.

He sat down on the other side and ate some Oats and More cereal. She frowned, how could someone like that stuff? "Why are you here?" she asked him.

"Eating," he remarked and took a bite full of cereal. "Is Aerrow telling you where that crystal is today?"

"Yes, actually," she said. "Never thought he would give in. He has so much spirit. Don't get me wrong I like spirit."

"Sure," Dark Ace murmured. "So now are you telling me that you like him?"

She glared at him. He wasn't supposed to know that she liked him and hard as it was not to admit it Aerrow was attractive. She frowned at herself and then got up from her seat. She had finished her bowl of cereal and now she was going to pay a visit to Aerrow in his cozy cell.

Before she went to his cell she walked back to get her staff. Her sister's outburst had slightly scared her and this time she was going to be ready. She passed at few Talons on the way and they respectfully bowed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Aerrow yawned and whipped the sleep away from his eyes. It had been a long sleepless night. He had only gotten a few hours thanks to the cold concrete floor. He noticed that Piper was awake and she was crying. He frowned, why was she crying? 

Struggling he got to his feet and limped over to Piper. He sat down heavily and sighed. "What's wrong?"

When he had sat down Piper had frantically brushed the tears off. Aerrow wondered if she didn't want him to know. "Nothing," she said, her voice was shaky. "I just was thinking about some stuff."

Aerrow put his arm around her back and the other arm's hand gently held her hand. "You were crying," he stated. "How is that nothing?"

She looked up at him, some of the evidence still there. "I- I just don't know what to do," she whispered. "Everything's just been so overwhelming."

"Hey," Aerrow said softly. "Not everything can be controlled. I've found that out and sometimes it can be a little overwhelming, but you got me and Finn- maybe Finn."

She smiled. "Finn does live in his own little world," she acknowledged. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Aerrow let her lay her head there even though it hurt. Rin had given him injuries and gladly the pain was lessening. He heard his stomach growl and he felt Piper lifted her head. He looked up; it wasn't the face he wanted to see.

* * *

Master Cyclonis smirked as Aerrow lifted his head towards her. His rare green eyes gleamed with sadness and hate; they were so stunning. _Ugh,_ she thought._ Me and my emotions._

She unlocked the gate and then she directed some Talons to enter. They knew their orders and grabbed the four prisoners hauling them out of the cell. With a dramatic motion of her hand the Talons bound them. She smiled and then walked out of the room into the hallways with her loyal servants and captives in tow.

Master Cyclonis halted by a carrier ship on the landing strips. Dark Ace and Ravess were already there waiting patiently. The Talons were about to take them on board when she stopped the ones holding Aerrow and her sister. Piper and Finn were led into the ship to its cells.

She waited until they were out of earshot. "Tell me the coordinates," she demanded staring at him. "Or else."

"Terra Blizzaris," Aerrow replied looking down at the floor. She placed her hand on his chin and pulled it up so that he could look into her eyes. He pulled away like something had bit him and she chuckled.

"Dark Ace," she said. "Take sister and Aerrow to the bridge."

He nodded and grabbed the two dragging them towards the front of the ship. She watched them disappear from sight. She noticed Ravess for the first time; the pink haired woman had a grin plastered on her face. Master Cyclonis frowned.

"Ravess go now and set the coordinates," she ordered. "I'll be right there."

* * *

Rin's head throbbed and her eyes darted around the unfamiliar terrain. Right now she was standing on the bridge on something called a ship and next to her was the boy named Aerrow. She wished that sister would leave him alone, but evidently she had other plans. She watched alert to everyone's actions and mainly her brother's. She didn't trust Lark, but she didn't trust Orin the most. 

She didn't even know why they had made titles for themselves. Names were important and a title was stupid. She sighed and then her ears perked up when she heard the pilot shout 'terra ahead.'

Quickly the ship landed on the snow-covered terra. She felt cold and wrapped herself more into the coat her sister had given her. She still didn't know why she was brought here with them. Was she here for a purpose? Or was she only going to get killed with the rest? Whenever Lark made deals she normally broke them and killed the other party. She didn't want that to happen; she would help him and his friends.

Faster then she had expected all the prisoners and Cyclonians were outside in the snow up to their knees. She was shivering and her teeth were chattering. She wished to become a polar bear so the cold would go away. With wide eyes she watched everything that took place.

"Where is it?!" Lark screamed at Aerrow and Rin could tell that she was losing her very thin line of patience. "You tell me where that crystal is right now!"

"I did!" he shouted back.

Rin glanced at her sister's face and it was a bright red from rage. "What?!" she said. "No you haven't, you're supposed to tell me where it is buried."

"Can't remember," he muttered. Rin grimaced. That wasn't good. If someone didn't give Lark what she wanted then all hell broke loose.

"What did you say?" Lark's tone sounded deadly.

"Can't remember," Aerrow repeated louder. Rin smacked herself on the forehead. She wanted to tell him that he shouldn't say stuff like that to the moody Cyclonian Empress. Her sister stormed over to Aerrow and stopped inches from his face. Rin looked over at the girl and the boy. She didn't even know their names and she was worried about them- how moronic. That's how she felt for Aerrow- she owed him that much.

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Lark growled. "You said you did!"

"No, I didn't," Aerrow hissed. "I said I know which terra it was on, but that was about six years ago!"

Her sister took her staff and pointed it at the other girl. "Better start rememberin'!" she warned. "Or else little miss girlfriend is blown to shreds. A little bit more painfully than Radarr's death for sure."

Aerrow's face paled and he shook his head. "I don't remember," he said. "But maybe if I look around a bit then I might be able to."

Lark looked up at the sky. The sky was readying for night. "Fine," she said. "But tonight we camp." She turned to one of the Talons. "Set up camp!"

Rin watched in amusement as the Talon took off to set up camp. He looked like he had seen a ghost. She mused over the many plans in her head and then decided that they had to leave tonight. If she saved enough energy she could turn herself into a massive bird and fly away. Would she be able to hold all their weight? How far would she be able to go?

* * *

Piper felt herself being shaken awake. She opened her eyes and met the pink eyes of Master Cyclonis' sister. She yawned. How early was it? She sat up and looked around. Finn was already awake and he didn't have any bonds on and then she glanced down; neither did she. The girl was over by Aerrow untying his wrists and then she gently shook him. Obviously she had something to say to everyone. 

But the girl didn't say anything; she just motioned for everyone to follow. Quietly she padded through the snow towards a forest of pine trees. Piper followed, but she was shivering. Aerrow seemed to have noticed and hugged her closer as they walked. Finn was besides the girl talking to her. She responded with very brief answers.

After awhile of walking they spotted a large cave about a mile away from the Cyclonian camp. When they finally made it inside she plopped down on the hard floor. Aerrow did the same and held her in his arms. Finn set out to look for some twigs and the girl named Rin went with him. It was very dark out and inside the cave it was even worse. She couldn't see her hand right in front of her face, but with Aerrow's presence she felt safe.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and she felt his lips on her forehead. Aerrow tensed when he heard noise outside the cave and readied himself to fight whatever was out there. He instantly relaxed when they saw that it was Finn and Rin. Rin was holding a stick was a little bit of fire on the end of it and Finn was carrying a huge pile of different sized branches. Finn set them down and sat besides Aerrow. Rin ignited the twigs and then sat down by Finn.

"We leave early tomorrow morning," Rin finally spoke. "There is a city at the other end of the terra and we will probably get a ship there."

"How far away is this city?" Piper asked. She couldn't help her curiosity. "And how are we supposed to get there?"

"About 100 miles," she stated. "You'll find out how in the morning."

Piper stared at the girl. A hundred miles? At the speed of 60 miles per hour they would get there in an hour and forty minutes. Tomorrow would be a long day and with the Cyclonians trailing behind them then it would be even longer. She hoped Rin had a good plan up her sleeves.

* * *

Well, there you are. How did you guys like it? I need motivation and the best way is reviews! Please review. Oh, and I didn't invent or own any of the cereals mentioned in this chapter. 


	9. The Village

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks! No lawsuits are what I am aiming for!

Thank you Nakedmolerat05! And thanks to all who did read and then reviewed. Oh, and I decided to add another character to the mix that is my creation; I was kinda bored.

* * *

The Village

Finn was the first one to wake up; the cold and the fact that the fire was almost out caused him to be awakened. He yawned and stretched his limps. He remembered that when he and Rin went out looking for wood she had turned first into a wolf to find things with her eyesight that was better than his and he was jealous.

He looked over at the sleeping figure of her. She was so beautiful, but he kept on reminding himself that she was most likely never going to fall in love with him. Her sister was the most feared empress of the Cyclonian Empire and her brother was the evil Dark Ace. Something dawned on him; if he ever decided to marry her, his brother and sister-in-law would be them. He inwardly groaned.

He heard a moan and then a shuffle. He glanced over in the direction and saw her wake up. For some reason his stomach did something funny and he frowned. Rin stretched and then got up from where she was and sat next to him. He was becoming to feel slightly uncomfortable. And his already thought out 'moves' vanished from his mind. He realized this was the first time that he wasn't prepared to 'talk' to any girl.

"Good morning," he coughed out. "Sleep well?"

"Just fine, thank you," she said looking at him. "What's your name?"

"Finn," he replied. "Why are you helping us?"

"Because my sister betrayed me," she said, her eyes darkened. "I always thought she was going to help me, but she just used me." She glanced at Aerrow. "See his injuries? They're from me."

His eyes went wide. _She had done that? _His head questioned. _Whoa, she must be powerful._

All of a sudden she began to cry and it startled him. What were you supposed to do to comfort a girl? Without much thinking he wrapped his arm around her back and to his surprise she didn't pull away. But a bigger surprise was that she placed her forehead on his crest and wrapped her arms around him. The sobbing continued, but the shaking had lessened. He patted her back gently and his bright blue eyes stared at her head.

_This is awkward,_ he thought. _What do I do?_

He thought it was better just to let her cry, and then she would be just fine or so he hoped. She sniffled and then she let go of him and he saw her blush. Quickly she looked away and then messed with the dying fire. He moved his legs into a cross-legged position.

"You should wake up the others," she suggested. "Lark will surely find out we are gone in a little bit." Just after she said that he heard a blaring shriek and he was amazed that Master Cyclonis' screams could reach a mile away.

Finn got up and tapped Piper on the shoulder. She groggily sat up and he didn't have to bother with Aerrow. He had been awakened by the screech. Finn noticed that Rin was not in the cave and went out to look for her. He didn't have to look far because he saw a _huge_ black-feathered bird with pink eyes before him. He backed up a bit.

Aerrow and Piper finally exited the cave and looked up at the mighty bird. "This was the how?" Finn heard Piper question, amazed.

The bird nodded and then crouched down so that they could get on. Finn was the first on and he sat up by her head. He wanted to know what was going on and see everything that happened. Aerrow was behind him and Piper hung onto Aerrow's waist. Rin asked if everyone was ready and they all nodded.

The massive wings began to flap and they were up in the air. Being amused with everything he found that this was the best thing that he had ever done or seen in his life. He snuggled into his coat and wished that this had not been the coldest terra, but it was, so he had to deal with it. Rin was going as slow as she could so that they wouldn't freeze to death because there was a constant breeze mixed with some flurries of snow.

* * *

A few hours later…

Rin couldn't see anything. The slight flurries had turned into a furious blizzard; the powerful gusts of wind made her go closer to the ground and that was dangerous. As big as she was she was afraid of running into some of the pine trees that were tall. She could tell that her passengers were still alive, but were on the brink of turning into ice cubes. She had to find a place to land and fast.

About thirty minutes ago she had lost sight of the Talons that were pursuing them and was frightened that they might be setting a trap. Then through the blizzard she could see a clearing with tiny huts dotting the snow. She tried to pull up as she saw a burst of energy coming towards her, but she wasn't fast enough. It hit her and she felt her friends cling onto her as she plummeted to the ground below.

She slammed into the ground with a sickening thud and she became limp. She saw Aerrow and Piper had been thrown a few feet from where she had landed. Rin looked desperately around for Finn and then she found him. He was lying down as still as could be. She wanted to go over there and make sure that he was okay, but it was too painful to move. Rin thought she had broken her wing and if that was the case then her arm was the thing that was broken. She morphed back into her human self and groaned. Before the pain caused her to black out she could see a group of people with axes and staffs coming towards them.

* * *

A woman stared at the four bodies they had found in the snow. A few people were carefully examining them figuring out what was broken. The ones that stood out the most to her were the red-haired boy and the pink-eyed girl. The boy had deep gashes and she studied his face. It seemed peaceful to an untrained eye, but to hers his was filled with sadness and revenge. What had happened to him? _Well, when he wakes up he'll just have to answer some questions,_ she thought. _I am the leader of this little village._

Then her eyes wondered to the girl. She reminded her of someone and it wasn't a person she liked. Realization dawned. She had to be related to that blasted Master Cyclonis that put her civilization on this cold, baron terra. Suddenly she became suspicious of this little band. She calmly shook her head.

Her mind was always thinking of the worse scenario and she was getting tired of it. The dark skinned girl moaned and shifted bringing her out of her thoughts. The nurse that was cleaning her wounds stopped abruptly and eyed the girl warily before continuing. She struggled from forming a grin and walked up to the bedside of the blond. His condition wasn't at all bad compared to the others. He must've landed on something soft she reasoned. The pink-eyed one broke an arm, the red-haired one was badly cut up, the dark skinned one was suffering a blow to the head, and the blond one had nothing but a simple scratch.

The nurse looked at her curiously and then went back to cleaning and then putting some goop on the blond's scratch. It didn't need a bandage, so it would be left to the open air. She caught herself hoping that the scratch would become infected. Silently she pondered on the question on why they were there and what had happened.

Feeling weary she sat down on a chair and observed her patients. She tugged the pencil out from behind her ear and scribbled notes down on a pad she had been carrying around. She noted that there was a remarkable resemblance between the pink-eyed girl and the Cyclonian empress. Then she moved onto the red head writing down some of the wounds he had and what medicines they had given him.

Before long a siren blared. _Ugh,_ she thought._ Not again!_

She eyed the boy and his friends. This had to be a coincidence. She ushered for the nurses to continue because they had stopped listening to the deafening alarm. She rolled her eyes and was about to exit when she turned around. The red head was sitting up and utter fear possessed his eyes. She arched an eyebrow and walked over to him.

"Don't let them know," he whispered sternly, she had to lean in to hear his soft request. "They can't know we're here."

"Who?" she questioned him. She wondered who was after this sad bunch of injured teens.

"Cyclonians," he hissed before the pain got to him and he winced landing back into the pillow. She gasped. She didn't want to deal with them. After all she had worked on to get them to stay away. She even offered a batch of crystals every month to make sure they stayed away, permanently.

* * *

She cursed. Where was that brat? Where was her sister? Angrily she jumped off her skimmer and walked purposely towards the town hall. She couldn't believe that she had ended up here of all places. _Silver would definitely be pleased to see me,_ she thought sarcastically. _That woman had practically done everything she could to save her people. How caring._

Slamming open the wooden doors she stepped in feeling the warm fire heat her chilled bones. Dark Ace followed closely behind who was followed by Ravess. The woman had her violin tucked lovingly under her shoulder. Master Cyclonis wanted to puke. Looking up she came face to face with the teen. Being with white hair people would mistake her for an elder, but her face was full of youth and inexperience. Much like her.

"Get out," she growled. "What gives you the right to come to my village?"

She smirked. "You might be holding what belongs to me," she hissed. "Now give them back."

"Who are you talking about?" Silver had a genuinely confused look. "We have had no visitors besides your lovely selves." Master Cyclonis ignored the venom in the girl's voice.

"Now, now Silver," Master Cyclonis said. "I know you have them." She whistled. A big man came tumbling in with two massive mastiffs that were trained to sniff out anyone; even one with a cloaking crystal.

"I don't know what you are talking about Cyclonis," Silver said. She practically spat out her title. Master Cyclonis tried to bring down her rising temper.

"Tear the place apart!" she shouted at the man who released his hounds. They took off bounding down a hall. She smiled. They had found a trail. Without knowing Silver had left the room and Master Cyclonis followed the dogs as they howled finding a scent.

* * *

Silver rushed towards the infirmary where the teens were. What had they gotten themselves into? Quietly she entered into the room closing the door behind her. For the first time she realized that the others were awake and they were all tense. The boy named Aerrow was holding the dark skinned girl in his arms and she held back a smile.

She went over to a wall and then she tapped twice on the wall. She grinned; secret passages were always fun to travel. The wall slid open and she directed the four teens into the darkness. Silver grabbed a torch and lit it on fire. Quietly she took her position at the front and led them to the docks. There they could get on a small ship and get out of here. For some reason she began to get uncomfortable; something wasn't right, something was out of place.

Suddenly they all fell down into a dark abyss. When she collected herself she could her slight moans. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and turn her around. She stared into the emerald eyes of the red head. Those eyes were blaming her.

"Why did you do that?!" he shouted at her. "Where are we?"

Silver looked around. This place was unknown to her. "I didn't do anything," she corrected. "How the heck do I know where we are? I didn't know that tunnel would do that!"

She had silenced him and he let go of her arm. Something caught her eye. She turned her head and the others followed her gaze. It landed on a small shuttle that looked a hundred years old, but strangely advanced. She dashed over to it and studied the framework. It would hold six people and she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this place without joining them in escaping. Tara would know what to do; she would know how to run this place. She slid inside the contraption and sat in the pilot seat.

Aerrow sat in the co-pilot seat and the others filled in the other seats. She pressed a button and the door closed behind the blond. She almost shouted out in joy when she saw that the shuttle was fully powered and operational. She glanced at all the buttons and pressed the autopilot. That function would probably get them out of there because Silver had no idea where they were and where they were going. The engine sputtered and then roared to life.

* * *

Hmm, how did ya like it? Well, sorry it took so long to get another chappie out, but my brain has been overwhelmed by exams, projects, essays, and generating great ideas for this story. Review please! 


	10. Space Station

Disclaimer: I am so sick of writing this, but here it is: I don't own the Storm Hawks!!

Thanks to FanGirlForever, Green Peridot, and Nakedmolerat05 for your reviews!! And thanks to all those who have reviewed in the past! Now here is chapter 10:

* * *

Space Station

It had been over three hours since they had left the burning village behind. No one had said a word afraid to upset the leader of the fallen village. Aerrow quietly got up from the co-pilot seat and sat by Piper wrapping his arm around her bony shoulders. He noticed that she was shivering and held her closer to him. He felt pressure on his shoulder as she leaned against it closing her orange colored eyes.

The only sounds that the space occupied was the breathing of the five people and the slight twerps of the machine they were all inside. Silver sat tensely in the front and with her cool gray eyes stared hopelessly out at the endless black speckled with white flecks of light. He remembered when she told him her name and that she intended him to barely use it; in this silence he began to wonder why.

He glanced over at Finn and to his surprise Rin was sleeping on his shoulder. Finn had his eyes closed and his arms wrapped protectively around her. Aerrow grinned. Someone had fallen for the goof and he wasn't doing to bad caring for her. Aerrow's gaze went back to the white-haired girl and found her cold gaze on him.

"We're going to have to refuel soon," her voice filled the cockpit and startled the sleeping members awake. "There is a space station nearby. It's relatively safe."

_Relatively?_ His brain asked. He nodded and the girl turned her attention back on flying the small contraption of metal. Silently everyone waited for the space station to come into view and finally it did, but it was too late.

"Oh, we're going to die!" Finn exclaimed as the shuttle began to steadily descend. Before the shuttle crash-landed into the Wastelands a metal hook clamped onto the shuttle. The impact caused the five teens to be shaken and a loud bang sounded.

Slowly the hook pulled them up and helped them dock their ship. Once the shuttle was safely connected to the dock a door hissed open revealing a hallway that led to a bustling market place. The five stared at the sight before them and then quickly recovering they set to work on refueling the ship with a few engine crystals. Aerrow agreed with Rin that they should at least check out the stalls once they were done with the business. Silver at first disagreed, but then reluctantly gave in to the demand.

Patiently Finn, Piper, and Rin waited for Aerrow and Silver to finish paying for the fuel crystals. When done Aerrow came over to Piper and putting his arm around her waist guided her to the crowded market place. Being a new couple Finn and Rin just held hands as the walked down the hall followed by Silver (she was happy to be alone).

* * *

Silver glanced around suspiciously and something in her gut twisted. The crowd suddenly looked too big and unfriendly. A strange feeling engulfed her and she leaned against the wall feeling queasy. She saw the boy named Aerrow look back at her with concern, but she waved at him to go on. She didn't want him to worry about her. Silver slid down the wall and sat on the ground. 

With her knees up to her chest she silently watched the people. Some were acting like idiots, some were cheating their customers, and some were more than serious. She wanted to laugh, but she held it in trying not to at attract any attention to herself. Something caught her eye. It was a picture of a black-haired girl with pink eyes and a red-haired boy with green eyes. Her eyes widened; it was a bounty. Ignoring the threatening grasp of claustrophobia she charged into the crowd looking for her _friends_.

* * *

He stared at the boy and girl in front of him and then glanced back down at the piece of paper he had on his counter. A thin smile crept onto his lips. With that much money he could live comfortably for the rest of his life. The blond and the black skinned one had ventured off leaving these two alone. How was he going to lure these two into his trap? What trap? He frowned. 

"What can I do for ya?" he asked uninterestedly.

For the first time the boy had realized he was there and smiled. "Uh," the boy said. "We were just looking."

They were about to turn away and an idea sprang to him. "I got some new crystals that might interest ya," he said, he desperately tried to hid anticipation from his tone of voice. The red head turned around.

"Hey, don't you think Piper might like one?" he asked the girl. The girl nodded; her pink eyes darting around looking for anything that was out of place. He grinned at them.

"Follow me," he said directing them toward a tent. Grinning unpleasantly he opened the tent flap gesturing for them to enter. _This is the trap,_ he thought gleefully. With a burst of energy he pushed the two into the crystal containment shield. Turning the shield on low (low enough to let air in and high enough for them not to escape), he turned around to walk away. "Bye," he said over his shoulder. _You two are going to get me a lot o' money!_ He thought.

* * *

"How could I be so gullible?!" he shouted causing Rin to flinch. He sat down heavily and sighed. "Why in the world are we in here anyway?" 

Rin shrugged. Apparently they hadn't seen that they were on the bounty list from Cyclonis. "How should I know?" Rin retorted.

It was Aerrow's turn to shrug. How did he get into this mess? How in the world did that old man trick them? Where were the others? He groaned in frustration.

* * *

Wildly she looked around for them. Where were they? She started jogging trying to look for them through the many stalls and alleyways. How could a space station be this big? Without looking where she was going she ran right into someone and fell onto the ground. She groaned and then looked up staring at bright blue eyes. 

_The blond,_ she recalled. He held out a hand to her and she took it. When pulling her back up the dark skinned girl came up to them with worry written all over her face. _I should really find out what their names are,_ she thought.

"We have to find Aerrow and the other girl," Silver said when she was on her feet. She handed the sheet of paper that had the bounty on it to the girl. Her orange eyes went wide.

"We were looking for them," she answered, concern evident. "They were supposed to meet us at the fountain less than fifteen minutes ago."

The blond snatched the piece of paper from her. He frowned. "That ain't good," he remarked.

"Before we go off on a goose chase, what are your names?" Silver asked curiously.

"I'm Piper and he's Finn," the girl said. "And the other girl's name is Rin."

Silver nodded. "I'm Silver," she struggled to spit out. She didn't like sharing her name, but she had grown to like these guys. "We should probably split up."

Both of them nodded. All three of them dashed off in different directions._ Hopefully we aren't too late,_ Silver thought. _Oh, crap. If they are in holding that means Cyclonis is on her way…_

* * *

Is that considered a cliffhanger? Well, if it is I am sorry, but I had too! Oh, and this chapter is shorter than usual, but at least I wrote something. Hopefully you all liked it and PLEASE review to tell me! 


	11. Hide And Seek

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Storm Hawks; someone else more important is…

I apologize for not updating for the past week or so. I have been really busy with lots of stuff including having a cold, bunches of schoolwork, and being me! Here we go:

* * *

Hide and Seek

Cyclonis studied the glowing crystal in the palm of her hand feeling the warmth. She ran her fingers over the smoothed crystal thinking about her plans. With a sigh she activated it and listened to the voice inside. It sounded old and tired. While listening her smile became bigger and bigger. A noise erupted and she looked up.

Dark Ace was there and he had an eyebrow raised. She frowned at him and then got up. He just watched her as she paced back and forth. Suddenly she stopped and whirled at him. Dark Ace took a step back.

"We are going to East Space Station," she blurted out. "Someone who was willing to be a snitch told me that Aerrow and sister are captured."

"That is good news Master," Dark Ace said. She grinned at him. "Do you want me to go set the coordinates?"

"Yes," she said dismissing him. He turned around and was about to leave. "Wait!"

"What?" he asked turning around.

"Get me a Pepsi," Cyclonis ordered.

* * *

Piper, Finn, and Silver all met up at the fountain. Piper was about ready to shed tears and Finn put a caring hand on her shoulder. Silver watched them and a warmth gripped her heart. She smiled. Even though she had marked the blond as a goof he was still caring. As she had noticed in the shuttle Finn was comforting the sleeping Rin. 

"I couldn't find them!" Piper wailed. Her cool gray eyes landed on the girl's dark skinned face, which was wet with streaming tears.

"Me either," Finn told them. "I pretty much looked everywhere. They've got to be around here somewhere."

"We might have missed them or-" she stopped. Piper had looked at her with pleading orange colored eyes; she wanted to not think of the worst possible outcome. "Since we couldn't find them spilt up maybe we should stick together." Finn and Piper agreed and they walked off together.

* * *

With green eyes he studied his surroundings. The tent was pitch-black besides the slit where the tent flap was. He sighed. Why did he always find himself in this kind of situation? He glanced over at Rin who was lying on the ground in the fetal position. He walked over to her.

"Are you okay Rin?" he asked her. She moaned, but didn't bother to answer. He crouched and put a hand to her forehead. It was burning. "What's wrong Rin?!"

"The- the animals," she coughed out.

* * *

Silver stopped in front of the crystal stall. Something wasn't right; the way the stall owner carried himself, his aura. She approached him with Piper and Finn behind her. The big, overweight man glanced at the two behind her and paled. She cocked an eyebrow. Why was he so scared of them? 

"Did you happen to see a red head and a girl with pink eyes?" Silver asked causally.

"No," he managed to say. She glared at him with her cold gray colored eyes. She could sense that he was lying. That was one thing she was good at and she had never failed at guessing whether a person was telling the truth or not.

"I believe you have," she growled. She pounded her fist on the counter causing the man to jump. Piper rushed up to her and tried to pull her away. She pushed her off.

"Silver! Stop it," Piper pleaded. Silver looked around. People were staring at them. She frowned ignoring the request of Piper. She turned her attention back on the man. She froze. He was gone.

* * *

Aerrow was sitting down with Rin resting her head in his lap. He could feel her shaking like a leaf. He glanced up when the man entered into the tent and with him he held two ropes. He rolled his eyes at the man, but then he realized that the man was carrying a weapon and frowned. 

The man deactivated the shield and stepped inside. Nervously he tied Aerrow's hands and tied the girl's too. He tried to drag her to her feet, but he found that she was too weak. Aerrow watched the man try to pick up Rin.

"What's wrong with her?" the man asked.

Aerrow shrugged; he wasn't about to tell him what really was happening to her. Quickly Aerrow helped her up and made her lean on his shoulder. The man ushered Aerrow to walk out the back flap and he hesitantly obeyed. He gritted his teeth and vowed that he would get revenge. This man deserved it for he had called Cyclonis and told her their location. Then rage overcame him- Radarr. The next time he saw Cyclonis he would make sure she paid.

* * *

He silently wondered what he had gotten himself into. Besides the fact that Cyclonis was on her way he had to deal with that girl. He seriously thought her cold eyes drilled right through him. With the energy staff in his hand he guided the boy and girl toward a truck. The boy was hesitant, but considering the weakness of the girl the boy complied. The red head got in and then he grabbed the girl and threw her in. That earned him a savage glare from the boy. 

He closed the door and then took a lock and placed it on the chain that kept the door from opening. He glanced around and then got into the front seat. Hurriedly he started the engine and zoomed towards his little shuttle. Hopefully Master Cyclonis would be here soon and he could get those two kids out of his life. Why had he even gone through the trouble? This was giving him stress and he didn't deal well with stress.

Glancing in the back he saw the girl gripping onto the boy hands. What were they doing? His eyes went wide at what happened next. The girl had turned into an animal and she was staring blankly at him with pink eyes. He gulped. Without paying much attention to the road he almost ran into a guy with unruly black hair and blood red eyes. He slammed onto the breaks and shuddered at the intensity of the man's glare. Who was he? Where in the world had he come from?

The next thing the man knew was that he was being thrown from his seat and onto the ground. A few soldiers were looking through his truck and then one sneered at what he saw in the back. He gestured for the man to come and look. The man with the blood red eyes reluctantly went to check it out and grinned unpleasantly when he saw the cargo. He watched helplessly as the boy was literally dragged from the back and made to kneel in front of the red-eyed one.

"Well Aerrow, it is so nice to see you," the man said drawing out an energy blade. "It is a pity that Master Cyclonis wants you alive."

"Dark Ace," the boy spat the name out. He watched the scene take place not bothering to move from the place where he was thrown. The man with the blood red eyes that was called Dark Ace was distracted when the girl was hauled out of the truck. For a second he saw Dark Ace's eyes soften at the sight of the girl, but it was quickly covered up by anger, revenge, and determination.

Turning his attention back on the boy named Aerrow Dark Ace lit up his blade. Suddenly fear and his brain caused him to flee the scene without the knowledge of what happened and without the bounty he wanted to collect. None of that mattered anymore because he feared for his life. He wanted to get out and he did.

* * *

Aerrow watched the blades get closer and closer. He cringed when the cold, burning metal touched his skin. With a flick of a wrist he felt sheering pain in his right arm and a warm tickle of blood flowed from the cut. Bunching his hands into fists the Dark Ace punched him in the face and Aerrow fell onto his side. He grunted and then moaned. The pain from his previous injuries came flooding back and then when Dark Ace kicked him in the stomach he became light headed. 

He fought back the urge to hurl and with flaring emerald green eyes he glared at the towering form of Dark Ace. A small chuckle escaped from the black-haired Cyclonian Commander and Aerrow grimaced.

"The thing is Aerrow, Master Cyclonis never said that I couldn't harm you," Dark Ace grinned unpleasantly at him. Aerrow blinked and then all of a sudden he felt the blade against his cheek.

He screamed out in pain as the blade cut into his skin and ripped down his cheek. Rin cried out in horror and the blade withdrew from him. "Shut up!" Dark Ace bellowed. "Since I can't kill him then I might as well be amused."

"You're sick!" Rin yelled at her older brother. "You have always been and always will be! No wonder you aren't the Master!"

Aerrow watched helplessly as Dark Ace whirled around and faced his sister. Rin's eyes widened as Dark Ace came closer to her with his blade still drawn. Swiftly Dark Ace sliced at her upper arm. She winced and then she instinctively put her hand on the injured part of her body trying to ease the pain.

"I told you to shut up little sister," Dark Ace sneered. Aerrow took this opportunity to take the distracted monster down. Despite the pain he did a swift kick and knocked the commander off his feet. The Talons watched the commander land heavily on his back and they rushed to help him up. Aerrow and Rin quickly got up and took off into the stalls.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Cyclonis screamed at her brother. He frowned. "How in the world did YOU let them escape?" 

Dark Ace stayed silent. He watched Cyclonis's face turn redder and redder from rage. "You have nothing to say to me?" Cyclonis asked exasperated.

"No Master," Dark Ace said blankly, but his eyes were full of fire and anger. Cyclonis caught the rebellious spark. She narrowed her eyes at him and his face turned expressionless looking back at the ground.

"Are you having second thoughts like sister?" she icily accused. His head snapped up from staring at the metal ground of the space station.

She smiled. "I thought so," she said. "You have more talent and loyalty than sister and I shouldn't compare you to her, but my trust has long gone vanished."

"Yes Master," he answered.

"You know what Dark Ace?" she asked him.

"What Master?" he returned bored.

She frowned at his tone, his lack of interest. "This reminds me of that game we used to play," she informed. "It's like the game hide and seek."

"More like a game of hunter and prey Master," Dark Ace countered.

"Yes, but Aerrow is doing the hiding and I'm doing the seeking," she growled. "I am getting tired at this game and I better not lose or else!" She threw a burst of energy from her staff at him and he dodged. "Next time I will not miss!"

* * *

He glanced suspiciously around checking their surroundings to make sure they were safe. He grimaced again as pain surged from the cut on his cheek and looked at Rin. She had not said a word since her brother had struck her. Aerrow had searched for a doctor's stall, but couldn't find one. Aerrow noticed that Rin was slowing down and stopped to rest for they had been jogging for about ten minutes straight. 

Aerrow guided Rin to a barrel so she could sit down and then he sat down himself. He put his hand on his cheek and gently felt where the cut was. With dread he realized that this would probably become a scar. He turned his head in one direction and he found a group of Talons coming toward them. He was relieved that they hadn't noticed them yet.

He turned back to Rin and found her sleeping. She must have been exhausted, but he shook her awake. She groaned and her pink eyes fluttered open. He heard a surprised yell and grabbed Rin by the wrist and hauled her away. She tried her hardest to keep up with him and finally they found an abandoned stall to hide in. He frowned at the smell, but ducked in anyways.

Rin's nose was scrunched up like his due to the smell. They crouched in a dark corner as they watched the Talon soldiers pass quickly. Aerrow smiled to himself, at least they were still able to hide from them. Without any of these stalls they would be easy targets. Then he thought of something, they were playing a stupid game of hide and seek. A painful memory entered into his mind.

**Flashback:**

_Tom and Forester sneered at Aerrow. Aerrow had just lost his father and he was still in an after shock, but his cousins didn't care. They felt like torturing him inwardly and physically. Aerrow backed up into a corner and watched helplessly as a fist slammed into his cheek. He realized that there was going to be a bruise. _

"_I got an idea Tom," said Forester happily. _

"_What is it?" Tom asked curiously. Aerrow looked at them with wide eyes wondering what on earth they had in store for him._

"_We should play our version of hide and seek," Forester said, grinning unpleasantly. Aerrow gulped. Why was he always getting the beatings especially from his cousins? Weren't they supposed to be nice, caring?_

"_Aerrow," Tom informed. "You are to hide and we are to count to twenty seconds. If we find you in under a minute then we get to play beat the punching bag. And guess what? You're going to be the bag."_

_Aerrow nodded, his muscles became weak. The two twins ran off toward a bookcase and started counting. He rushed off to find a hiding place, but he hadn't noticed a figure stealthily following him. Aerrow crawled under his bed and waited for them to find him. Personally he wasn't looking forward to it. _

_Suddenly he saw two sets of feet in front of him and his heart skipped a beat. If they found him then he was certainly dead. A set of emotionless and unfriendly eyes looked at him and he felt himself being dragged from out of under the bed. He whimpered quietly. _

_Silently he was pulled outside so they could carry out their dirty work in the backyard where no one would find them. If Aunt Anne found them beating up her charge she would surely kick them off her property and their father would ground them. Covering Aerrow's mouth with tape and his eyes with a blind fold they directed him roughly to their hiding spot. _

_The first blow came and then another and another. He cried out in fear and pain. Where was father when you needed him? Tears streamed down his face and he could hear his cousins laughing and enjoying themselves. Why was his life such a nightmare? Why did father and mother have to die?_

_His cousins left him where he was beaten. He laid there thinking of all the possible outcomes if his father had lived to come home from this on going war. Why had the Cyclonians started this war? Then his father would have never left to be slaughtered._

_Aerrow sobbed loudly and he heard a rustling nose. Fear gripped his heart. Was it a wild beast? Was it a blood-sucking monster? His imagination worked over time and frightened him. The next morning his aunt found him and he didn't dare tell her what had happened. If he had then Forester and Tom would have made his life a living hell. If it wasn't already…_

**End of Flashback**

Desperately he hoped that Cyclonis would not find them and that he would survive some of his injuries. The ones that he had received from Rin turning into a poison-toothed sloth, the impact of the fall, and then the wounds he had gotten from Dark Ace. He glanced over at Rin who was fast asleep leaning against his wounded shoulder. As much as he wanted to move her he didn't want to disturb her much needed sleep.

"Where are you guys?" he questioned to no one in particular in a hushed tone. He wanted Piper and the others to find them soon. He didn't know how much longer he could stay awake. Soon his green eyes closed and he was in a restless sleep.

* * *

Silver stared at the scene before them. Some blood was splattered on the ground, some on the truck that was abandoned, and some on a shield. She recognized the symbol. The Cyclonians had been here and surely the blood was Aerrow's. Before she could stop them Piper and Finn entered the alleyway. Piper gasped and then looked like she was ready to hurl. Finding a bucket Silver held it under Piper as she chucked up some yellow bile. 

She looked at a footprint in the mud and realized that it wasn't from a Talon boot. Suddenly she became suspicious and searched for anything out of place. Stealthily she crept over to a stall and peered inside. She cried out in horror at the sight.

Finn left Piper's side and checked out what Silver had seen. His face turned pale and he backed away. The crystal stall owner was sitting with his eyes staring sightlessly into the darkness never to see again and across his throat was a long gash.

Silver's heart began to pound. Where were they? How were they going to find them in time? She barely knew them, but she had grown attached to this group and she wasn't about to let them down. But what if she did? Would they ever forgive her?

* * *

There's chapter 11 for you. Hopefully you all enjoyed. By the way motivation goes a long way and I'm suffering from motivational problems and writer's block. So, motivation would be much appreciated and the best way to motivate is by sending a review. The button at the bottom of the page wants to be clicked, so click away. . 


	12. Stork To The Rescue

Disclaimer: You know what? This is like the twelfth time I've written this and I think I am going to say that this applies to the rest of the chapters: I don't own the Storm Hawks, but I do own the plot and my OC's.

Hmm, this chapter came out sooner than I thought it would be... I want to give thanks to everyone who reviewed. And to answer Green Peridot's question… I don't think I'll quit this story (just need a little motivation aka reviews). Also, I thank Green Peridot for editing some stuff.

* * *

Stork to the Rescue

He growled at the _Condor_ and pushed her to her limit. He looked at the fuel. The engine crystals were almost dead. _Come on baby you can make it,_ he soundlessly encouraged her. The space station and the Cyclonian warship were coming closer. He was distracted by a loud bang and a grunt. What was Junko doing? He wondered if the wallop had gotten infected with some kind of worm. Ignoring his fear of diseases, worms, or fevers he concentrated on the matter at hand.

Since Piper and Finn had been taken Junko had wailed constantly. Stork had promised reluctantly to follow them, but he did it out of range. He patted the_ Condor's_ controls happily for they had successfully docked and not one of them had died… yet.

Before searching for Piper, Finn and probably Aerrow Stork had bought some engine crystals. Afterwards, he and Junko went off into the crowd. The word doom echoed in his brain. Junko had his knuckle busters at the ready and Stork rolled his eyes. They were outnumbered. But he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Being highly paranoid his eye twitched. A couple of people, owners or customers, stared curiously at them. Had they never seen a green nervous merb and a giant wallop before? He hoped that Junko hadn't noticed the weapon he had hidden in his backpack or he would never ever hear the ending of annoying statements on how a merb was supposed to be defenseless or weak. Stork's ears perk up. He could hear Piper!

* * *

Piper screamed when she saw them, but then it turned into a gleeful squeal. Piper tried to wake them up and their eyes fluttered open when Silver and Finn appeared concerned. She smiled and hugged Aerrow, but released him when he yelped. 

Then she noticed the deep cuts. Anger and rage boiled and her orange eyes flashed with black anger. Cyclonis had done some horrible things, but this time she had crossed the line.

Aerrow struggled to get up and Piper supported him. Seeing that Rin was in no condition to get up herself Finn dashed over to help her. Piper smiled.

"I suggest we leave," an all too familiar voice said behind them.

Silver whirled around and was ready to attack the two figures. "Wait," Piper pleaded. "Those two are our friends, Stork and Junko."

The white haired girl eyed the merb and wallop suspiciously. "Are you plagued by a contagious rash?" Stork questioned backing up.

Piper and Finn burst into laughter and Aerrow chuckled softly. "I don't see what's funny," Stork growled.

"Yep, that's Stork," Finn reassured. Piper nodded and then all seven headed towards the_ Condor_.

* * *

Silently Cyclonis studied the female standing before her. The girl had blond hair and dull brown eyes. Cyclonis grinned; her control crystal was working wonders. All she had done was embed it in the back of this girl's neck while she was unconscious and now she was hers. 

_What was the girl's name again?_ Cyclonis wondered. _Was it Tasha, Takana? No, it was… oh, yes, Tamar."_

Her violet eyes glowed evilly. Would a certain blond Storm Hawk remember who she was? She giggled. When she looked at Tamar the girl had her eyebrow raised quizzically. Although under Cyclonis' control, influenced by the crystal's poison, she still had some free will.

Then a thought came to her, why had she not used this crystal on her sister or her other commanders? _Duh,_ she thought._ You only have one and she was the most resistant of the prisoners- and the most talented._

She gave the bounty pictures to Tamar and waited for a response. The girl smiled, white teeth showed. "Do you want me to collect them?" she asked. "Shall I go now?"

Cyclonis nodded. "Don't kill those two," she demanded. "But if anyone gets in the way, kill 'em."

Tamar chuckled. "Yes, Cyclonis." Tamar left to complete her mission. Cyclonis was excited; Tamar never failed her operations, and Cyclonis was beginning to rely less on her other commanders.

* * *

She watched the five people traveling with the two targets. She took out one of her daggers and sent it flying towards one of their heads. She swore under her breath as it missed and lodged itself in the wooden part of a stall. 

They all spun around. Something fluttered in her heart, but it died down instantly. That blond one looked familiar, and he seemed to have recognized her.

"Tamar?" he asked, unsure.

She narrowed her brown eyes at him. Who was he? How did he know her name? An image of a blond girl and boy laughing at each other happily came up. She shook her head making the image disappear.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded harshly. A pain surged through her veins and the source was the back of her neck. She closed her eyes tightly to make it go away.

"Tamar? Don't you remember me?" the boy questioned sadly. "It's Finn, your younger brother."

She frowned. Her younger brother? She had a sibling? _No!_ Her mind screamed. _It's a lie! All your family is dead. You serve Master Cyclonis now!_

"I- I don't believe you," she stated confused. "I don't have a family. Why do you lie? Why are you confusing me?"

A scene of a boy crying and a girl comforting floated by. She cried out in frustration and backed up. What was happening? Why did she feel this way? Where are those memories coming from? They weren't hers. All six of those teens watched curiously at the boy and her.

"Tamar! It's me!" the blond shouted at her trying his hardest to make her understand. Another memory flashed into her mind. It was of her… and the boy saying a goodbye in a teary embrace. Being distracted she hadn't noticed that the green creature had wandered away from the group and found a place to hide behind her. She was continuing to back up, confusion and utter fear gripped at her. And then the pain returned.

_Kill 'em! Get the bounty!_ Her mind ordered. _Serve the master! Do it now! Ignore the boy!_

She grabbed another dagger and aimed it at the boy. He backed up in alarm. "I'm sorry," she whispered and then threw it at him. It hit him and he fell back from the impact. The red head rushed over to him. Before she knew what was happening pain exploded from her head. Her world went blank causing her to fall limply to the ground.

* * *

Stork looked cautiously at the blond haired girl. Apparently she was related to Finn, so what to do? Finn groaned sitting up and Rin tried to pull the dagger out of his shoulder. He screamed from the pain as the smooth metal slid out of his skin. Stork grimaced for him and his eye twitched. 

Now that he had a good look at the back of the girl he noticed something on the back of her neck. It was glowing a slight green. Pulling out a knife from her belt he slit open the skin. He wondered why he was doing this and turned a sickly pale. He smiled at the object he found. Stork motioned for Piper and she walked hurriedly over.

"What?" she asked unnerved by the whole episode.

"What kind of crystal is that?" he asked pointing at the bloody crystal still in her neck. He watched Piper turn from confused to outright angry.

"That's a control crystal!" she shouted. "So, this girl is really Finn's sister?" She then turned her attention on him. "We have to take it out!"

He flinched at the shout, but he knew she wasn't angry with him. Stork took the knife and then carefully slid it under the crystal cutting slightly into her skin. She stirred and he winced. He then flicked the knife and the crystal came out and Piper picked it up. She placed it in her pocket and then she motioned for Junko to pick up Finn's older sister Tamar. All eight of the teens solemnly walked back to the _Condor_ and once inside they finally relaxed a bit. Stork smiled and then went to the cockpit getting away from the hustle- right now he wanted peace and quiet. Piper entered grinning.

"You know what Stork?" she asked. "If you hadn't noticed that crystal then that girl would have been a slave to Cyclonis and then you found us. Thanks!"

"Your welcome Piper," he replied. "I think someone coughed on me and I might be getting another rash." She laughed.

* * *

There you go. I got bored again and another idea came to me so now I have another OC in this fic. The word Tamar is Hebrew and means beautiful, graceful, elegant. Tell me what you think, review plz. 


	13. Healing And Unfriendly Raiders

Thanks to everyone for those motivational reviews! Hey, do you notice something? No disclaimer, but you'll find that in past chapters. I got very sick of writing that sentence over and over again. Thanks again and here is chapter 13:

* * *

Healing and Unfriendly Raiders

Finn shifted uncomfortably fearful of the needle coming towards him. He had become so squirmy that Piper and his best friend were now holding him down. He winced as the thin point went into his shoulder where the dagger had been stuck. Finn whimpered slightly as the liquid was released into his veins to create numbness. He really hated needles and another one came towards him held by the white-haired girl.

This time it was a needle with some kind of thread used to stitch up deep wounds. Even though he wouldn't feel a thing (assured by the girl) he struggled trying to get out of Piper and Junko's grasp. Eventually he gave up the fight and closed his eyes. He jerked his shoulder away from Silver for he could still feel the sting of the needle weaving in and out of his raw skin.

He watched as Silver took a silver scissor and cut off the extra string. Suspiciously his blue eyes followed the girl's every move. She had gotten up and was now rummaging through the medicine cabinet. Finding what she had been looking for she returned to Finn. She was holding a big square shaped cloth and held it gently against his stitched up injury. Taking the tape she taped the cloth to his shoulder and pressed the edges against him making the bandage stick.

"All done," she announced.

Aerrow was next to be examined by her. Finn sat down next to Rin who was shivering. He wrapped an arm around her and made sure he didn't touch her cut. He watched Silver in interest. She touched the wound on Aerrow's leg and he grimaced. She gently removed the cloth and gasped at the sight. It was infected and she hurriedly got an antibiotic shot from the cupboard. She then drained the contents into his wound. Aerrow let out a small choked grunt.

Finn turned a deathly pale and fought back the urge to barf. Rin looked up at him concerned. He uttered a quick 'I'm fine,' and she smiled relieved. He watched his leader get his leg wound stitched and then when the girl was done she moved onto his arm. She frowned and cleaned the wound. She did the same process with this one and then she attended to Aerrow's injury on his cheek. She washed it with water and soap destroying the bacteria. Aerrow grimaced. Giving him the numbing shot she started to stitch up the long gash.

"I believe your going to have a scar," she stated blankly. Aerrow didn't seem surprised or upset. Finn wondered if Aerrow somehow knew that would happen.

A voice on the speaker made everyone look solemnly at it. "Aerrow," Stork said, his voice filled with despair. "I think you need to come and see this."

Aerrow got up and limped with Junko's help towards the cockpit. Finn curious to what was happening followed the two out of the infirmary. When he got to the cockpit he just stood there with his mouth open, frozen. A big Murk Raider ship was in their view and they had spotted them. _Oh crap!_

* * *

Sirens blared and the three girls dashed toward the cockpit leaving Tamar alone in a deep sleep. Rin frowned. Who were they? Without warning Stork maneuvered the _Condor_ to the right sending everyone off their feet and into piles of human flesh. Rin felt herself being squashed and she fought her way out of the heap. She walked over to Stork. "What are you doing?!" she shouted over the sirens.

"Getting out of here!" Stork yelled back and his eye twitched. "We're doomed."

"Piper, don't you have a velocity crystal?" Aerrow asked. Rin was lost. What was a velocity crystal? Who were those people in the other ship? Why were they afraid of them?

Piper shook her head. "We used it up the last time we were trying to get away from the Cyclonians," she said wincing.

Rin looked over to Silver and she looked just as lost as her. Finn had finally snapped out of his trance and walked over to the wallop. "Aren't you allergic to Murk Raiders?" Finn questioned frowning. Junko nodded. "Then why haven't you sneezed?"

Just when he said that Junko sneezed sending Finn flying backwards into the glass. Rin rushed over to him peeling him off of the glass pane. Once knowing he was alright she hugged him tightly. This was scaring her. She had no idea what was going on. Suddenly something launched itself away from the other ship and attached itself to the _Condor_ with a bang. The _Condor_ shook causing everyone including Stork to lose their balance.

Finn grabbed both of her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "You got to fight when they come aboard," he informed her. "They aren't nice. They take crews and crystals for themselves."

She nodded fear gripping her heart. She watched Finn run off to the infirmary to protect his sister. The ship was being pulled in and everyone was armed, even Stork. She looked around for something, anything that would protect her.

_Forgetting about me?_ The voice asked her quizzically.

_I don't always need your help,_ she hissed.

_Sure,_ it said. _This time you do, just look at the size of that ship. How many crewmembers?_

She groaned in frustration. She didn't want to use her powers. That would only make her a target for them. If they could control a morpher then it would be easier for them to take over ships. She didn't want that to happen. Rin followed the others to the place where the rope was connected and there was a gapping hole.

"I just repaired her!" Stork groaned.

Rin watched horrified as the ship came closer and now with her enhanced vision she could see the ugly lizards that were holding cruel looking weapons. She gulped. Once they were close enough the other ship laid out a bridge. The creatures took off shouting unintelligible battle cries. She positioned herself into a battle stance. She glared at the on coming Murk Raiders (that was what Finn called them) and fear threatened to engulf her.

The raiders stopped suddenly and waited for their captain to come. A big lizard with a patch on one of his eyes glared at them. "Surrender now or pain will be inflicted," he growled. Rin kept her battle stance and so did the others. "Very well."

At that signal the raiders attacked. Rin let out a yelp and then morphed into an agile jaguar. The lizards that came after her halted and ran off screaming their heads off. She lashed out at one of the unsuspecting lizards that were surrounding Silver and he yelled in pain. He whirled around and lunged at her with his sword. She growled and leapt at him. Dodging the sword her jaw of teeth locked onto his neck. She jerked her head and she heard a snap. She dropped the dead raider and backed away shocked, sick. Hissing she spat out the remaining blood in her mouth.

The captain of the ship had noticed her and silently crept up behind her readying his energy lasso. She heard a creak behind her and she whipped her body around facing the scary looking captain. She glanced at the lasso in his hand and backed up in wariness. She felt her back feet hit the wall and she realized he had just backed her up into a corner.

The lasso was flung and it ended up around her throat. She hissed and used her front paw to get it off. The man made a frustrated grunt. She took this opportunity to get out of there and bounded towards Silver. She was about ready to make another leap and she felt the energy lasso rope around her ankle. It jerked her back and she fell to the floor. She grunted.

A pulse of electricity ran through her and her shrill animal cry alerted her friends of her situation. Another pulse left her weak and she morphed back into her human form. The captain of the Murk Raiders grinned and he loomed over her. She looked up and saw his unpleasant smile. She groaned.

She heard a yelp from the man and saw Silver was stabbing at him with her spear and managed to jab him. She struggled to her feet and morphed into a hawk. She found a good place to perch and rested. The shock of the electricity had momentarily shorted her power, but she had restored it. Rin could she that Junko, Piper, Stork, and Silver were okay, but Aerrow was fairing badly. He still had those wounds.

She swooped down and turned into a wolf clawing and biting at the lizards. Aerrow glanced over her and nodded. She nodded and then growling she leapt at a lizard wandering into the hallways. She couldn't allow him to go there. Finn was there protecting his sister.

The lizard yelped and landed on his face. She clawed his neck and he died. She choked back a small cry and blocked the hallway. The person with the lasso was back and he was frowning at her. She backed up a bit at the glint in his eye.

She dodged the lasso frantically. She didn't want that thing to get attached to her. If it did then she would be defenseless, weak, and easily captured. She really didn't like that thing. Rin did a low, threatening growl and the hair on her back was raised. She wasn't fast enough the captain of the Murk Raiders had lassoed her neck. She felt electricity pulsate through her and she morphed back to her human self. She cried out at Aerrow. He turned his attention to her and tried to get to her, but some of the lizards blocked him.

"FINN!" she screamed desperately wanting him to hear. The man began to drag her towards the bridge choking her. Tears streamed down her face as she watched her friends become smaller and smaller.

Then she heard an engine. Something much smaller than a ship's and out of the corner of her eye she saw a skimmer with the insignia of a hawk. An arrow powered by a striker crystal struck the unsuspecting captain making him let go of the lasso and he fell off the bridge. She gasped in much needed air and undid the rope around her neck.

Rin saw Finn coming closer and he held out his hand to her. She grabbed it and got onto the ride's seat. She hugged his waist never wanting to let go of him and held on for dear life as the skimmer sped through the air to the hanger of the ship.

* * *

Aerrow watched the lizards retreat. He looked around. Where was Rin? He became worried, but then he saw her and Finn in the corner of his eye. Piper walked over to him and he put a protective arm around her. Making sure that everyone was okay they all headed back to the cockpit. Stork walked over to the _Condor's_ controls and resumed his control over the steering levers.

Now that the Murk Raiders were busy with finding their captain Stork had taken the opportunity to detach them from the bigger ship and they sped away as fast as the _Condor_ would go. Aerrow wondered how long before Master Cyclonis would find them. He sighed. It had been a day since they had left that space station.

* * *

Her violet eyes glowed with anger. Where was that girl? What had happened? It had been about a day since she had left to get them. She gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on the arms of her chair in the warship's throne room. That boy had taken every chance away from her to get that crystal and then her persuading tool had left willingly with that red headed sky knight. Then Tamar was probably no longer serving her. She growled.

She hadn't noticed that Dark Ace had entered until she looked up. "What is it?" she hissed.

"We have found the _Condor_," he said. "They're having problems with Murk Raiders."

She grinned evilly. Then her smile turned into a frown. _If there were Murk Raiders involved…_ she thought. _Then Aerrow or Rin could be dead. And if they are dead? Then she couldn't get her crystal._

"Take a few Talons and search that Murk Raider ship," she ordered. "If the Storm Hawks and sister are there then get them, but if they are not… we go after them tonight."

Dark Ace looked about ready to protest, but he fell silent when he saw the scowl on her face. He bowed and then left the room to gather a group of Talons. She wondered if Aerrow had survived. If he did, then he would pay. This prospect made her smile and she grabbed the cool glass of Pepsi. Bringing it to her lips she thought of all the possibilities.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 13 for you. Hope you all liked it and please review. The button is begging to be clicked; can't you hear it? Click away… 


	14. I Remember Everything

Hiya peoples!! Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed.

* * *

"I Remember Everything"

Tamar groaned and tried to move. Pain shot up her spine. What happened? Why did she hurt so much? Ignoring the pain she willed herself to shift her position on the hard metal surface she was on. Where was she? Her brown eyes fluttered open and the ceiling began to focus. She couldn't sense a presence in this room so she moved her head to get a better view on her predicament.

Struggling she sat up and put her legs over the table's edge. She guessed she was in some kind of medical room. Why was she in here? She placed her forefingers on her temple and rubbed for there was a continuous throbbing and then hopped down onto the floor. She heard a noise and started. Looking up she could see a boy in the doorway. She backed up and frowned at him.

"Who are you?" she asked groggily.

"Finn," he said calmly. She glanced at the outstretched hand and kept her arms crossed. He scowled; he looked confused. Why would he be? She was the one who was the most confused about where she was, who she was, and what had happened.

"I'm your younger brother," he stated and then placed something on a small metal table before walking out of the room closing it behind him. She heard the lock tick and she suddenly felt claustrophobic. Cautiously she inched towards the thing on the table. When she saw what it was she couldn't help but stare at it. It was a photo of a brown-haired woman, a blond man, and then two blond children. One looked just like her.

* * *

Finn sighed and sat down on his bed. He yelped in surprise as a cat jumped onto his lap. The creature morphed back into the person he loved. He smiled at her, but it soon turned into a frown. Seven years ago was the last time he had seen his sister and he would have never guessed that she was alive. It was the day Cyclonians attacked his town and she had shoved him in the closet before Talons burst into their house killing his father and taking his mother and sister.

"Why can't she remember?" he asked to no one in particular.

"She went through something traumatic," Rin said rubbing his shoulder comforting him. "You know how demented Lark can be." She smiled playfully at him.

He looked at her and tried to smile. His bright cobalt eyes filling with sadness. "It'll be okay, Finn," she tried to reassure him. Feeling pressured and guilty he laid down on the bed his head landing on a pillow. Rin cuddled up besides him and she kissed his cheek. Finn grinned and kissed her back.

When they parted Rin opened her mouth to speak. "You know she will remember eventually and the picture you gave her will help," she said. He nodded.

Hesitantly she picked up the photo and examined it closely. The resemblance to her and the boy was unmistakable. She turned around and found a chair to sit in. She flipped the photo over and saw wording. 'Teresa and Merick, with their daughter, Tamar, age six and their son, Finn, age four.' She gasped and she dropped the photo. A dark memory filled her mind.

**Flashback:**

_The house was small and comfortable. A candle lit the entire living room where two children argued and the parents sat in front of the fireplace. A scream echoed through the house followed by another and another. The ten-year-old girl was the first to go to the door and she peeked through the peephole. A group of unfamiliar men clad in red were coming towards their house. She backed up tripping over the wool rug. _

_The parents got up and went to the door. Opening it they came face to face with a man with black hair and blood colored eyes. "What do you want?" the father hissed. _

"_Step aside," the man returned. He shoved the parents out of the way and began to search the house for anything of value. The man went over to the living room where the boy and girl were and the father dashed over to the doorway and blocked the path. _

_The man unsheathed his energy sword and turned it on making it glow a deep red. "Move," the man growled. _

"_Never Dark Ace," the father replied. Dark Ace smiled unpleasantly and stabbed the father in the heart. The mother screamed and rushed to her fallen husband. _

_The girl watched her father die. Fear gripped her young heart and following instinct she shoved her eight-year old brother in the closet. She closed the doors and the man that killed her father came into the room. A few other men followed and they raided their place. Tossed over wooden tables, flipped the couch over, rummaged through the bookcase, and tore through the desk in the corner of the room. _

_Her mother had now left her father and came over to her. In unspoken words she gestured to where her brother, Finn, was and the mother sadly smiled. The man named Dark Ace went over to her mother and held the sword to her throat. _

"_Where is it?" he hissed. She looked to her mother and then to the black haired man. "Tell me now woman!"_

_She shook her head. The man hit the woman in the face and her mother fell to the ground in pain. She crouched down by her mother and glared at the evil man. The girl was frightened. He grabbed her and she felt the sword against her throat. _

"_Tell me where it is!" he demanded. _

"_Don't hurt my baby," her mother sobbed. "It- it is in the basement in the crystal shield. Don't hurt her!"_

_He let go of her and she hugged her mother looking for comfort. Then two of the men came over to her and her mother. Grabbing onto her they dragged her away. Her mother struggled, but she gave up for they used the threat of killing her daughter. Silently she said goodbye to her younger brother in the closet and sadness filled her. Her father was gone and she would probably never ever see her brother ever again. Now she took back all her pleas to trade him for a pet._

**End of Flashback.**

Tears streamed down her face. All the other memories of her past came flooding back reminding her of happy times and the cruel treatment she received from Master Cyclonis. Her hand went to the back of her neck and she found stitches. Then she remembered that Cyclonis was experimenting with her new 'toy' and she had embedded it in Tamar's neck. Gladness filled her heart for now she had found her brother and the thing was out of her neck no longer controlling her. What about her mother? Was she dead? She choked back a sob and picked up the photo. She held it close to her heart never wanting to lose it.

* * *

Finn glanced at the sleeping Rin and carefully got up. He tugged the blanket over her naked shoulder, and smiled despite the seriousness of the present situation. He got dressed and went to the door. He creaked open the door and left tiptoeing towards the infirmary. He was sure his sister would remember something by now.

He took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Finn walked into the room to find a sobbing Tamar sitting in a chair clutching the photo for dear life. She looked up at him with swollen blood shot eyes. He went over to the counter and grabbed a tissue. Finn strode over to her and held it out to his sister. She smiled and took it blowing her nose.

"I remember everything," she said her voice shaky. She got up and then wrapped her arms around him. She squeezed tightly. He returned the hug.

"Want to meet the others?" he asked her excitedly. "You'll definitely want to meet Rin and then you should meet Stork. He's the one who got that thing out."

"Thing?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, the crystal," he replied. She then nodded understanding what he meant. He walked to the door and was followed by Tamar. They walked to his room to find an awake Rin fully dressed and she greeted his sister with a hug. The three then went to the cockpit and found the rest of the gang.

Tamar's brown eyes studied the teens in the room. She was given smiles and short greetings. Finn introduced them and Tamar went up to the green merb controlling the _Condor_. Finn wanted to burst into laughter at the strange expression on Stork's face. "You're the one who saved me," she informed. His eyebrow rose. She giggled. "Thanks."

She moved in to hug him and he backed up frightened of the diseases he might catch. Tamar stopped and turned to look at Finn. He shrugged his shoulders and watched her forcefully hug the merb. Stork's eye twitched and he endured the treatment.

Everyone including Silver joined in the laughter. Rin put her arm around Finn and kissed him. The entire ship's members turned their attention on them. Finn rolled his eyes and Rin laughed.

* * *

A week later…

When the _Condor_ was parked at a dock on one of the terras Rin wandered away from the group. She had to get to a drug store. She wondered if they would sell it to her. Hesitantly she walked through the door and went to an isle where she thought it would be. She found it and grabbed the box. Trying to act casual she put it on the counter. The woman looked at the box and at her.

"Aren't you a little young, missy?" the woman asked. Rin smiled nervously and tried to think of a good answer.

"It's for my sister," she responded. That earned her a thoughtful, suspicious look and she shrugged. She paid the woman the correct amount of cash and placed it in a bag. One of the trickiest things she was going to have to do was get it on that ship without being caught. She had to make sure she was right before she told anyone. She wasn't so sure herself if she knew what was going on. A sick feeling was in her stomach.

Stealthily she snuck on board the _Condor_ and crept to the bathroom. Was everyone still in the market place looking for crystals and food? She hoped so. Clumsily she grabbed onto the box and got it out of the bag. She stared at it. Was she sure that she wanted to do this? She opened it and pulled out a stick.

Ten minutes later, it slipped from her fingers to the ground. Her pink eyes were wide with panic.

* * *

Cyclonis grinned at the news. Some of her Talon spies had found out where the Storm Hawks and her sister were. Being on the bridge she ordered the pilot to set the coordinates to the terra. Hopefully she would catch them by surprise and they wouldn't be able to get away. When she found them she would take her sister and that sky knight away from his precious team.

Dark Ace materialized beside her and it startled her. She frowned. "What do you want?" she hissed trying to hide her surprise.

"What happens when we find them?" malice was in his voice for he wanted to end Aerrow's life. That young sky knight had made him lose many sky battles.

"When we ambush them I think that we are going to only take our sister and Aerrorw," she answered. "He still hasn't given me that crystal."

"I don't think he would do that willingly," he spoke freely. She glanced at him and then out of the window again. Sky whales flew lazily by and moans echoed around the ship. She found them fascinating creatures and watched one devour a ton of sky krill.

"Brute force might work," Dark Ace suggested. Cyclonis turned around facing her brother.

"Are you suggesting that you want to take over that department?" she asked quirking her eyebrow. It always amused her brother to inflict pain on others. Her wrath, in comparison, only reached those who defied her.

He was silent. She dismissed him for she wanted to be alone. He then walked down the hall away from the bridge and towards his temporary quarters. Cyclonis' violet eyes looked through the glass pane and watched the whales disperse and a terra came into view. It was the terra where Aerrow and sister were. A smile formed on her lips. This was going to be a good day.

* * *

She was in a corner of a room with her knees held to her chest. How was she going to tell him? How in the world would he react? Her pink eyes produced tears and they streamed down her face. Would he be happy? Or would he be angry? She moaned inwardly and angrily wiped the tears from her face. Rin's head jerked up when the _Condor's_ sirens blared. Her heart began to race. Would she be able to morph?

Feet clattered on the floor as the ship's members raced through the corridors. She got up and made the evidence of her crying disappear. She opened the door to Finn's room and stepped out running into Finn himself. They both fell to the floor and she was on top of him. She bit her lip and then struggled to her feet. She held out a hand to him and helped him up. They both dashed towards the hanger. Rin grabbed a lone sword and jumped onto her skimmer.

"It's Dark Ace's squadron," Piper informed. Rin nodded. She revved the engine and shot into the sky. The rest of her friends followed, except for Stork who was managing to steer the _Condor_ away from the energy blasts shot at them by the big warship. The sickness in her stomach intensified.

* * *

Aerrow turned on the engine of his skimmer and flew off of the runway. The rest of them followed and they went into battle. When he got close to the warship he could see Cyclonis watching the battle. Dread occupied his thoughts. He weaved through the switchblades and one by one he knocked some of the Talons' off their switchblades into the Wastelands below.

He felt his skimmer wobble and looked over at his wing. Dark Ace was standing there with an evil grin on his face. Dark Ace lit up his energy sword and came closer. Aerrow hopped out of his seat and attacked the older Talon Commander. Dark Ace deflected the blow effectively and Aerrow was growing tired.

The commander took this opportunity to knock the boy unconscious. Aerrow fell onto the wing with a grunt and Dark Ace took the sky knight onto his switchblade elite. He made the engine work harder and the ride went faster. He got to the hanger and dumped the boy on the metal ground. A couple of Talons took the unconscious teen away. Dark Ace went back into battle for the girl.

* * *

Rin slashed at the oncoming Talons and didn't notice her brother coming up behind her. He shot a bolt at her engine and her skimmer died. Rin began to fall and screamed out. Finn seemed to notice and tried to get to her, but Dark Ace dove in and caught her. She struggled, but he was too strong. She kicked and screamed, but not as violently as she would usually. She was protecting her stomach as much as possible.

The rest of the Talons seeing that their commander was removing himself from the battle followed him toward the hanger of the warship. This left the Storm Hawks gawking as their leader and Rin were taken away.

* * *

What do ya think? Review please because it brings motivation. Sorry for not updating as soon as I thought I was going to. Hmmm, I shall update as soon as I can. 


	15. Revealed Location And One Release

Hello all. Thanks for all the reviews!! And special thanks to Green Peridot for helping me edit my FF. In advance I want to say this is a really short chapter, sorry about that. Well, here is chapter 15:

* * *

Revealed Location and One Release

Aerrow groaned and his green eyes opened. He saw two figures in front of him and he tried to get up, but he found that he was tied to the chair. He grimaced for his head hurt. The figures became clearer and he frowned when he realized it was Cyclonis and Dark Ace. What had happened?

"Ah, Aerrow, so nice of you to join us," she said sarcastically. "Now tell me where that crystal is."

He sighed. He didn't want to and he had lied when he said he didn't know where it was. Dark Ace came up to him and turned on his blade. Aerrow eyed the weapon and wondered what he was going to do. The sword went to his cheek where Silver had stitched it up. Aerrow jerked back his head.

"Tell me now!" Cyclonis growled. He shook his head and Dark Ace cut into his skin where the stitches were. He cried out in pain and anger surged. Aerrow kicked up and hit Dark Ace. Dark Ace staggered back and kicked the chair sending it backwards.

Aerrow landed with a grunt on his back and his head hit the ground. He moaned and dizziness overcame him. He could see Cyclonis looming over him with a smug grin on her face.

"Ready yet?" she sneered. She took her staff and activated it. Aerrow's eyes sparked with rage. He told himself that he would never tell no matter what, but his life seemed much more valuable. A bolt of energy went through him and he winced. He felt the electricity go through him again and gritted his teeth.

"Terra Blizzaris," he said through gritted teeth.

"But I already know that!" she whined. "What are the coordinates?!"

Another surge of electricity pulsated through him. His life? Would it be valuable if he gave in? He wanted to give up and tell her, but for the sake of the Atmos he couldn't. Or could he? Would they understand? He couldn't take much more of this.

Reluctantly he gave in. Would anyone blame him? "75 feet north and 20 feet west," he said through a weak voice.

"Good boy Aerrow," she said gleefully. She walked over to Dark Ace. "Get him off this ship. And don't kill him. He's a good sparring partner for you." She grinned when her brother gave her a frown. "Give him a run down switchblade. It might crash before he finds any living soul." She laughed and then exited the room.

* * *

Two months later…

She woke up in a plush single mattress with a snug comforter. Where was she? Rin looked around confused. How long had she been asleep? She hefted her legs over edge of the bed and got up. She looked down at her stomach. It was slightly rounded and she went over to the dresser and found maternity clothes. She changed into jeans and a shirt. She placed on a jacket and went over to the door. Would it be locked? She turned the knob and it creaked open.

When she walked out into the hallway a chill went down her spine. She knew where she was. She was in the castle of Cyclonia. Why wasn't she down in the prison cells like she was before? What had changed her sister's mind? Then she looked down at her stomach.

She turned into a crowded hallway filled with Talons. They parted and allowed her to pass. They were whispering in a hushed tone, but she caught most of the conversations. Knowing her way around the castle by memory she made her way to the throne room. Entering she meet her sister in the room who was sitting on the throne.

"You finally woke up sister," Cyclonis stated. Rin nodded unsure of what to do. Why was her sister being nice?

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked curiously.

"Two months," she said. A pink glow caught her attention. It was in a case in the middle of the room.

"Was that the crystal Aerrow knew the location to?" asked Rin. Her sister nodded grinning.

"I am waiting for the right moment to use it," her sister, Lark, said casually. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant, Rin?"

* * *

Finn remembered when they had found Aerrow half dead on an uncharted terra. Piper had been hysterical with happiness. He was glad for her, but he had lost Rin. He would probably never ever see her again. He got up and went to the bathroom. For some reason he had gotten the duty of cleaning it.

Taking a broom he swept the floor. Something flew across the floor and made a loud clattering noise. He went over to it and picked it up. It was a stick thingy. What was this? He then rummaged through the trashcan to see if there was anything there to explain it. He found a box.

_A pregnancy test? Wait a minute…_ he thought. _Rin…_

He read the directions and what the colors mean. The stick had the color blue and that meant positive. He dropped the stick like it bit him and realization dawned. Rin was pregnant. He was a father? He put down the lid to the toilet and sat down. He was a father.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Well, what did ya think? Oh, and this is the end of the story, but don't worry there will be a sequel. It will be called Heiress to the Throne of Cyclonia. Please read it when it comes out! Review please!! 


End file.
